


棘尘

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 连环杀人犯Sam/卧底Dean。《沉默的羔羊》AU。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	棘尘

人类会贪图眼前所见。你可有感到一些眼睛在盯着你？你的眼睛又可有寻找你要的东西？  
————《沉默的羔羊》

“他到底在哪儿？”  
微笑丝毫未减，“我说过了，他死了。”  
“那他的尸体在哪儿？”  
防弹玻璃后优雅踱步的男人停下，偏过头盯着一脸愤怒的来访者，沉下声，“你就是不死心对吗，亲爱的？”  
访者死死握住拳头，忍下捶上玻璃的冲动，眼神中藏着锋刀，咬牙切齿的模样似乎想把眼前的人生吞活剥，“你这个婊子养的恶魔！等我找到他，会回来掏出你的肺，砍掉你的手脚，再用你的脑袋去喂狗，”他用力稳住气息，“好好享受你仅剩的时间吧，Sam Wesson。”  
“很高兴我们将会有那么亲密的一天，我亲爱的Dean。”

Linus Simon觉得自己最近倒霉透了。  
刚毕业两年被分配到不错的警局，本以为一切都往正轨上靠，不料前任上司某天在家里挠破手腕以后心脏病发作去世了。这种突发身亡不比辞职，还留下一堆待处理事项。作为副手的他焦头烂额地忙了一个月以后，不仅没就此填补空缺，还因查案不力直接被调遣回母校做指导员。这还只是好听的说法，其实就是一份哪儿都用不上的闲职。暗箱操作，用手指甲都能想出来。官员之间布满利益牵扯，他不过是利益网中的一条小鱼，任人宰割。这种毫无理由的降职发配让他莫名其妙而且愤怒，可又不知道这些情绪该跟谁发泄。  
所以被长官叫去的时候，他有些无精打采，心里默念着可别告诉我这是要直接开除了。

办公室并不是只有长官Rufus一个人。他身后的椅子上坐着个西装领带打扮一脸严肃的中年男人，不知为何Linus总觉得这个男人戴上帽子会更合适。Rufus看到他进来，先是朝中年男人的方向仰了下下巴示意“就是这小子”，而后才转向他，“早上好啊Linus，这是堪萨斯州FBI总部行为分析部的头儿，Bobby探员。”Rufus还没来得及想清楚，忙不迭地跟两位长官打招呼。  
没记错的话，这个部门好像是……  
Bobby绷着脸点点头，从头到脚打量了一下Linus才开口，“你毕业论文主题研究的是Sam Wesson？怎么会想研究他？”  
Linus心里一惊，也只好实话实说，“上学期间我曾为当地警局义务提供过六次侧写参考，他是我唯一分析错误的案犯。外貌、性格、职业、成长环境和心理特征没有一处相符，甚至在他被捕之后我很长一段时间还想不通。论文……只是自我反省。”  
Bobby似乎觉得很有意思，笑着说，“你的论文分析得不错，待在这种地方是大材小用了。跟我回总部怎么样？”最后一句是看着Rufus说的，眼神狡黠。  
Rufus正为“这种地方”皱眉头，又只能摸摸胡子无奈地默许Bobby公开挖人。  
Linus从自暴自弃的“这回开定了”忽然转换到“升职”模式，完全傻了眼，没过脑子就问，“长官我要去总部做什么……”  
“研究Sam Wesson，”Bobby已经起身整理西装，“不是翻故纸看照片，这回你要跟他面对面。哦对了，偶尔再打打杂什么的。”  
是的，这个部门就是五年前抓捕连环杀手Sam Wesson归案，名噪一时的地方。Linus甚至能背得出每个参与追捕的警官名字，包括他最崇拜的前辈，Dean Winchester。

“祭司长”重现江湖是Linus进总部以后才知道的事，这时已经出现第三个受害者了。跟Sam Wesson当年的作案手法极为相似，死者裸露的尸体都是在失踪三天后以耶稣受难的僵硬姿势被发现，腕骨与根骨粉碎断裂，生前都曾被钉在类似十字架的物体上，因而凶手被称为“把耶稣钉上十字架的祭司长”。不同的是，被害人一部分器官失踪，而且死前被虐待折磨了很久，尸体到处都是新伤与挣扎的痕迹。作案范围没有固定规律，三名死者之间查不出任何联系，没有指纹，不留毛发，连根残留的木屑都找不到。  
事实上这三起案件与Sam Wesson的案子有本质上的区别，后者倾向于赋予死亡，前者似乎是为了享受折磨。但过于相近的作案形式让人不由得产生联想，没人敢排除模仿和教唆犯罪的可能。  
Linus盯着白板上的照片和线索，猜度Bobby找自己来的用意。堪萨斯州自1976年以来就没有执行死刑，因而即使夺走八人性命，Sam Wesson一直是处于终身监禁状态。无论怎么审问，他仍是没有完整交待五年前那八起杀人案的情况，也没有人知道他是否有同伙存在。现在忽然又冒出这种案例，要从他嘴里撬出些什么东西，大概难上加难。  
也许派一个新人去问话，会让Sam多说点什么。虽然刚刚案情讨论时，Bobby看他的眼神像是寄托了高度期望，但他感觉自己并不是最后一张底牌。把他这个新人推出去，大概是为了保护那张不愿意亮出来的底牌。  
Linus咬着笔盖，心里有些遗憾。今天探员Winchester正在别的地方出任务，从头到尾都没见到他真人。

“Dean——！救我！快救救我！！”Sammy被钉在十字架上，鲜血在身体上蜿蜒爬行，疼痛让他止不住尖叫，无助和痛苦充溢在狭小昏暗的地下室里。Dean急得满头大汗，拼命向弟弟跑去，却怎么都动不了。施暴的人猖狂大笑，尖刀又一次划过Sammy胸膛，哀嚎和哭泣把这个地方变成了地狱。Dean拼尽全力去拉扯施暴的恶魔，那人回头，笑意仍未散去。  
“不——！！”Dean大叫着惊醒，黑暗和眩晕充斥着视线。他喘息着下床，抹掉额间渗出的汗珠，唇舌在冰凉的啤酒划过时震颤不宁。被剥离的意识逐渐清醒起来，墙上的时针指向四点。Dean闭上双眼，只看见Sam Wesson笑着的脸。

楼下便利店亮着灯，平时Dean会习惯性地去拎啤酒或拿几包巧克力豆。今天他只是想找个有人喘气的地方待着。推开店门，正忙着整理货架的Tim回头，看到来人后把那句还没出口的“欢迎光临”换成了大大微笑。  
“说真的哥们儿，你难道都靠啤酒跟甜食度日？”

走廊尽头右转，这间牢房距离关押普通犯人的地方很远，全透明防弹玻璃代替了普通牢房的铁栏杆，天花板上覆满电网，看上去幽深危险，周围墙壁是不留缝隙的一片深白。与其说是牢房，更像是传染隔离室。  
“Mr. Wesson。”  
背对门口站着的男人缓缓回头，微笑礼貌平静。  
那双眼睛却仿佛仍在万里之外的冰川中深埋，毫无生气。  
Linus禁不住打了个寒颤。

优雅与涵养都是伪装，道德与人性无迹可循。  
不要靠得太近。  
他会看穿你。  
狱长的话如同吐着信子的蟒蛇缠在他心里，湿腻冷汗像是从胃里冒出来。  
================================================  
要知道我们走过的路，  
从来都是鲜血浸浴的荒凉。  
你的怀疑证明的是无所信仰。

到现在Linus也知道Bobby找自己来主要是为了“祭司长”案子，却不能随便跟Sam Wesson透露意图和太详细的资料。他自认为两人能你来我往地对话，但Sam还是在推理出他是倒霉催的新人不喜欢用未婚妻送的男士香水但还是每天喷在手腕上以应付早餐总喜欢吃胡椒煎饼以后，绷起脸来赶人，因为他“身上有阅历不深却妄想挑起大任的穷酸味最惋惜的是竟然闻不到半分信仰”。  
“如何？”Benny打断Linus不着边际的回想。  
“他很健谈，说话跟写诗一样，”他看着手中完成的问卷，耷拉下肩膀，“没有实质内容的那种。也许我还反被套了一堆信息。”  
Benny闻言笑起来，拍拍新人的肩膀。  
部门的人都知道，Sam Wesson不开口，就算开口也跟闭嘴没两样，有时候还不如闭嘴。只有一个人会被特殊对待。但没人想让他们俩接触。至少Benny和Bobby不想。  
“额，Benny…”准备回位子的人被叫住，“他说，如果真想知道什么东西，下次带个人来。我不知道是什么意思，再问的时候他已经完全不理我了。”  
Benny皱了下眉头，“疯子的话不要听。”

Linus正委屈地想我去不就是为了听他说话嘛，门哐地一下被踢开了。  
“那个婊子养的绑匪！差点毁我一件外套！”Dean Winchester一脸不爽地吼着，“要不是头儿拦着我，他现在已经趴在地上找膝盖了！”  
“再有下次修门费用我直接从你薪水里扣！顺便给你报个滥用职权看你还敢不敢在出任务的时候打人，小混球！”Bobby跟在后面吼回去。  
对这种场面司空见惯的Benny慢悠悠抛出一句，“人抓住了？”  
两人异口同声，“当然！”  
“噢，新来的？”Dean一下子就发现了还搞不清状况的Linus。  
Linus急忙紧张站起，“啊、啊对！我是前天刚来的Linus Simon，Winchester探员。我很佩服你发表的关于侧写排查和逆推锁定的公报，没想到居然能真的跟你一起工作！”  
忽然被提起往事让Dean愣了一下，眼里透着些怀念神色，过去拍拍他肩膀，“叫我Dean。你个子小小，眼光倒是不错，前途无量啊。”Benny闻言翻了个极度明显的白眼。  
活生生的人站在面前，Linus一对上那双翡翠绿眼睛就说不出话了，只好一个劲儿地傻笑点头。  
“在跟什么案子？”  
“祭司长。”  
话一出口，刚刚还闹哄哄的办公室一下子沉寂下来。  
Dean顿住，好像被什么噎了一下，又不以为意地耸耸肩，“哦，那可惜了，不是我管的。”  
“不过Benny也算是个调教高手，别对前途无量的新人太凶啊前辈。”Dean调侃地对Benny眨眨眼。  
Linus觉得刚刚在Dean脸上一闪而过的惊慌应该只是错觉。  
而他眼中沉寂的灰黯，即使嬉笑胡闹也没办法掩饰的毫无生机，则看得清清楚楚。  
小探员看着消瘦苍白的Dean，不知道他崇拜的人在这几年间到底经历了些什么。

Tim小心地收走桌上的酒瓶和包装袋。Dean枕着手臂在桌上沉睡。这种时段一般没什么客人，只有冷藏柜和白炽灯运作的噪音固执地响着。Tim轻叹一口气，把下午带来的大衣披在熟睡的人肩上。

Lilith Core，第一个被害人，女性，尸体在路易斯安那州博西尔城河边被发现。那是去年十月的事了，是窒息后抛尸。死者的肺失踪，断端有手术刀切割的痕迹。身上曾被刻意擦洗，连指甲都认真修剪干净。现场没有脚印、辙痕或是任何一切可取的痕迹。验尸过程中发现许多没有规律的新近划痕，凶手可能是第一次犯案，面对死者的挣扎很惊慌，留下伤痕也是深浅不一，而死亡以后凶手反而冷静下来开始清洗整理。  
第二个女被害人Ruby Harris少了胃的尸体今年二月在密苏里州贝瑟尼的小树林里发现，第三个则是男被害人Gorden Ferris，今年四月在艾奥瓦州卡罗尔的一个废厂里，少了整段结肠。相比起第一个，这两名身上的伤痕分布和深度都较均匀，长度约3英寸，数量是不多不少66刀，然后一律被尼龙绳勒住脖颈窒息死亡，在十字架上僵硬之后抛尸，其他情况基本相同。作案人残忍地虐杀他们，又对他们的尸体表达变态的关爱和尊重，仿佛在举行仪式。  
凶手在加快作案速度，抛尸地点没有规律可循，谁也不知道下一具尸体会在什么地方，什么时候被发现，也根本没办法进行准确有效的侧写。其实Linus还是试图像从前一样，给这个新的“祭司长”做侧写。三名被害体型都不算娇小，因此凶手可能是擅长力量的壮汉，也有可能中等体型外表普通甚至亲善友好能轻易博取信任的平凡人，擅长使用麻醉类药物且知道残留持续时间。可能接受过高等学校的宗教教育，可能有精神分裂症就诊史，作案时却情绪稳定冷静，手法细致。性格内向自卑却不缺乏交流能力，倾向于不引人注意的工作。可能是没什么名气的作家，可能是午夜场清洁工，可能是人烟稀少的地方你所能见到的任何一个不起眼的人。  
所有分析都指向多种可能性，连范围都无法缩小。  
Linus心里焦急又难过，他加入FBI以后，Benny的命案小组已经忙了快一个星期，依然什么线索都没有。他心里暗暗觉得应该再跟Sam Wesson谈一次。  
他到档案科把当年所有相关资料都翻出来从头开始仔细看。  
微尘漂浮在空气里，他使劲揉揉刺激流泪的眼睛。  
一个以前从未特别留意过的问题在陈纸旧字上格外明晰。

Benny正往胃里灌今天的第五杯咖啡，长期疲惫让他看东西都像是覆了层膜。  
“我想再去跟Sam Wesson谈一次。”  
不用抬眼都知道又是那个精神过于充沛的新人。Benny喝下一口咖啡，“没问题。但你准备好怎么谈了吗？可能这回又是白花力气。”  
“所以为了确保这回不会白跑，我想请教您一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“五年前警方证据不足无法给当时备受敬仰的律师Sam Wesson立案，所以申请派遣了一名卧底成为事务所的实习生，卧底搜集到大量证据后才终于确凿抓捕归案。这么重要的人，可整份报告中就连卧底两个字也只在这里出现过两次。”  
Benny缓缓抬头，严肃地盯着Linus，“你到底想知道什么？”  
“我想知道，那个卧底是谁。”  
Linus没有因Benny的眼神退缩。  
心中有个答案呼之欲出。  
他只是在等。

Dean低头坐在办公室里，想着在白板上排出来的那些照片。这些脸他都记得。生前或是死后，每一张，他都清清楚楚地记得。  
只有Dean才知道，他们并非看上去那样温和可信，每个毛孔里都浸透鲜血，每次呼吸中都透满罪恶，每句谈笑间都满盈怨孽。  
他们该死。  
但不该由恶魔来判决。  
Dean慢慢捏紧拳头。  
Linus从电脑后面皱眉看他，眼神闪烁，不知该如何开口。  
Sam Wesson说带个人来。并不是随便什么人。  
Dean抬起头。

=======================================================

监狱的走道昏暗污浊，罪恶的气息从铁栏后涌来。每间牢房都漆黑静默，但贸然走近，也许会被愤怒好斗的囚犯打断鼻梁。  
Sam背对门口坐在地上闭目养神，忽然笑起来。深陷的酒窝让他看起来像个孩子。  
“Sam Wesson。”  
他站起来，转身，走近，仍是那样笑着。  
双眼直直盯着Dean。  
“好久不见，我亲爱的Dean。你有没有倾听过自己的脚步声？当你踏进监狱大门那一刻，所有人都为这个韵律兴奋不已，我愿意为了这个放弃每周散步时的舒伯特。”Sam闭眼深吸气，像在享受饕餮盛宴。“还有你的味道，就像是……”  
Dean面无表情地抽出三名死者的档案，放进传送箱，推进去。  
Sam倚在墙边，开始从头到脚审视Dean。准确点说，Linus想了想，应该是用毫不掩饰的目光缓慢地拖曳着一寸寸舔着Dean。这个眼神，天啊，他几乎能用这个眼神把Dean的衣服剥下来。  
Dean毫不示弱地盯着Sam，眼里尽是冷静克制。  
这么僵持了一会儿，Sam左手把传送箱推了回去，“读给我听。”低哑暗沉的嗓音如同调情，眼里满是笑。  
没有惊讶，也没有抗拒，Dean只是继续盯着对方，伸手从档案里翻出三张照片，“碰”地一下贴在玻璃上，“去年10月17日，路易斯安那州……”  
他把每个细节倒背如流，所谓的不管案子只是借口。  
Linus能感觉出他肌肉的紧绷，似乎有两种力量从他内部相互对抗，却不知是为什么。  
听着案情的人翘起嘴角微笑，目光变得深沉纠缠，充满浓重的情欲意味。他用眼睛细细描绘着Dean从脸到脖子的曲线，灯光下睫毛颤动的阴影，眼角反复挑起的纹路，挺立鼻梁和诱人斑点，不断张合的饱满红唇，留着胡渣的瘦削下巴，不安分上下移动的喉结……Sam双眼贪婪地逡巡着Dean的身体，沿着凛冽线条涂绘，仿佛光靠这样已得见旖旎之景。厚郁的情色味道在这个不足八平方的空间逐渐积聚，Linus沁出的汗液打湿后背衬衣，窘迫得快要待不下去。强压氛围下心里阵阵发寒，无端涌起的怒火让他想马上抓着Dean离开这里。前辈却只是有条不紊地说完最后一个句子，然后再不开口。不问，不骂，不怒，仿佛刚才那一幕漫长的亵渎从未发生。  
“你恨我，而且你害怕我，”Sam终于停下他肆无忌惮的扫视，固定在Dean脸上的眼神有令人讶异的温柔，“但你还是来了。”  
Dean置若罔闻，“说说案子。”  
“你清楚这些死去的人，以为这是模仿，还是怀疑我操控了什么人？”Sam抬起右手，在玻璃上随意描画着，“事实上这些都无所谓。这个传说中的祭司长，不过是在读诗。”

他们从Sam的牢房离开时，Linus觉得Dean的恨意强烈得似乎连发梢都要燃烧起来。这恨意太明显，像是要刻意压制什么东西。他能感觉到Sam胶着在背后的目光，还有更复杂的东西。那似乎只属于Sam和Dean。他能接收，却无法理解。

当我爱你时，思念将肺里的呼吸掏尽，筛滤只是玩饰，涉牵于你的气息在身体里肆意穿梭，献上仅剩下的丑恶。  
当我爱你时，欢念将胃里的酸楚蚀空，消磨就如凋零，缠绕于你的素味在头脑里反复碾化，奉上只留下的原罪。  
当我爱你时，欲念将衷肠的话语诉完，蠕动形同损耗，编镣于你的残信在血液里随流吞噬，供上惟余下的至毒。  
阻挡相爱的每一微厘，爱人啊，请允许我将它们舔舐干净。  
直到咽下最后一滴，然后我会跪下来，亲吻属于你的每一寸永地。

Linus从Sam Wesson五年前出版的散文集里翻到这首《寂森》，胃里翻江倒海差点吐在这本并未广为人知的书册上。作案人在模仿，甚至在崇拜。他把每一句拙劣粗糙又露骨的诗文变成现实。  
Lilith Core少了肺，Ruby Harris丢了胃，Gorden Ferris没了结肠。并不仅仅是失踪了，这些器官都是“阻挡相爱的每一微厘”。凶手把它们全都吃了下去。

蛾子误扑上昏暗的灯盏，扇棱着褐翼死去。  
牢房里的人如往常一样席地而坐，双眼轻阖。  
唇角却勾起，如在回味珍馐。  
忽然他皱起眉头，睁开的眼里写满看不懂的情绪。

早该想到的。

Dean在哪里。

冰冷暗沉的牢房里，恐惧悄然弥散。  
Sam站起来。

黑鸦悄然噤声，淼茫世间弥寒雾霜。  
我亲爱的黑鸦，在那已逝的瞳仁深底，  
是否噙着爱人的沉郁绿湖，如铁铸心。  
臂弯中的睡美人，我将爱你至诚，  
吞下你跳动而冰冷的心脏，  
令光无岸，使夜永长。

===================================================

“Wesson先生，你昨晚要求跟我们见面？”Linus刚到总部，刚接完一个电话还来不及跟上级转达，就被通知来这个地方，他不知该对主动提出要求的Sam作何表示。  
“Dean在哪儿？”  
“额——他今天请病假。”  
Sam眼神一凛，“他亲自说的？”  
“是他弟弟打的电话。”  
牢里的人手指微颤，血色霎时从脸上退去。

你平静不为所动的面具即将揭去，  
心底已经被慌乱愤怒的荆棘缠绕。  
你不需要知道我是谁，  
但爱人啊，  
族裔将终结于你我怀抱。  
从最初的懵然，  
到最后的冗藻。

Bobby从座位上猛地站起来，Benny拳头砸在桌上。  
五年前“祭司长案”里，死的不是八个，而是九个。  
Dean Winchester确实有个弟弟。  
是“有过”一个从小失散的弟弟。叫Sam Winchester。  
直到Dean在Sam Wesson的住所发现他弟弟幼年时的照片。  
Sam Wesson收集所有被害人的照片。  
“他们罪有应得。”被问及杀人意图时Sam坦然交待。  
九个受害人。虽然他们只发现了八具尸体，但就算Sam Winchester没有死，估计也在没人知道的地方苟延残喘了。  
刚开始那段日子，Dean像是丢了魂的机器，不眠不休地坐在Sam Wesson牢房外，每天只是不停地逼问弟弟的下落，有时是问在哪里，有时只是重复着为什么。监狱里的探访时间有严格规定，狱长天天到Bobby那里告状，但Dean只是像石头一样坐在那里，眼中除了Sam Wesson空无一物，任谁来下命令都不行。他大概把自己这么多年的优秀业绩全都毁在那上面了。  
后来半点消息都问不出来的Dean终于肯回到办公室，还像从前一样查案讨论，却在大家眼里消瘦下去。有人偶然在顶楼撞见过他几次，他脸上是惘然恍惚，深重的自责与愧疚扭曲着表情，还有些微令人费解的慌乱和畏缩。担心他的同事们在结案报告中将他的卧底身份隐去，以免被人重提或招来舆论，这些无疑都会给Dean一次次重创。  
但无论如何，这个弟弟Sammy已经没有了。  
而那个所谓的“弟弟”，电话打给了总部唯一一个不知道这件事的人。

Linus想起那天Sam看着Dean的眼神，觉得那个已经结束的案子里还有很多没讲述的真相。就是那些被隐藏起来的东西，把Dean拖进了眼前这个危局里。  
Bobby的电话催命似的响起，是狱长的号码。

Dean被颈后的疼痛惊醒，用力眨几下眼睛。视网膜上成像清晰起来的时候，他发现这个地方很熟悉。  
“我知道啤酒和巧克力豆会让你好点，但是亲爱的，祭祀开始之前，我们必须保持内里圣洁，对吧。”  
Tim一脸关怀，又因藏不住的兴奋而面容扭曲。  
“本来仓库会更好，但可惜已经进不去了。我猜你也更喜欢这里。”  
废弃的桌子变成了祭台，明灭不定的烛火摇曳中，猩红十字架静默承载着Dean的身体。  
“第一步是最难的，不过没关系，人本就是为偿还罪孽而生，等享受完净化后，灵魂就会升入天堂。而你剩下的躯壳，会被我好好照看对待。”Tim温柔地抚摸Dean的脸，粗糙的触感让Dean难受，“我的爱人，你会跟我永远在一起。你每一天出现的时候，我都那么喜悦又担忧，这世上总有人会把我圣洁美丽的爱人夺走，但现在，我只剩喜悦了。”  
Dean觉得自己大概在遭受了巴比妥酸盐的折磨后，又承受了肌松药，即使没有被绳索束缚，身体依然动弹不得。他为这番恶心的话和过于贴近的气息想扭头呕吐，然后发现连这个动作都无法完成，甚至连反驳或怒斥都只能吞回肚里。  
Tim手指下移，解开他胸前衬衣纽扣，亲吻喉结，“找到他们花费了一点时间。我知道他们从前对你做了什么，大概27刀的时候，那些禽兽已经招供不出什么了，你真该看看满是罪恶的丑陋脸庞扭曲求饶的样子。但66刀以后，当疲惫嘶哑的嗓子只能发出哼叫，当他们为祭祀做好准备的时候，灵魂已经被洗涤干净，是我解救了他们。”  
“三个祭品都是为了你呈上，而你的心会属于我。”Tim眼睛病态地眨动着，转身拿起铁锤和长钉，“你的灵魂不需要清洗，一切都会很快。我会把你的身体放在很干净的地方，你的同事们现在大概差不多开始搜寻了。所以没关系，你不会像他们一样腐烂难堪。”  
他一步步走近十字架，迷恋而贪婪，手指因兴奋而发抖。  
这个地方，Dean在心里暗笑，他终究要死在这个地方。他曾经那么多次以为自己将会在此死去，被灭口，被扼杀，却直到今天才成为现实。  
钉子抵在左腕，Tim开心地笑出声。

门啪地一下开了。  
烛火剧烈跳跃着熄灭。

一声枪响。  
重物坠地。

Dean在药物作用下昏昏沉沉，黑夜再临。

Sam Wesson越狱。  
Linus重新整理着脑子里的线，隐隐觉得有什么将要牵出来。

我亲爱的Dean……  
你清楚这些死去的人……  
……你怀疑我操控了什么人  
……申请派遣了一个卧底，成为事务所的实习生。

Linus对仍在怒吼的Bobby报了一个地方。

FBI的人赶到Sam Wesson被封多年的事务所时，只看到已经中枪死去的Tim。他涣散的双眼睁得很大，脸上半是崇敬狂喜，半是惊惧死寂。额上凝固的暗红血液聚成奇怪的符号，手中还握着长钉和锤子。地上熄灭的蜡烛散乱倒着，十字刑具歪在一旁。  
Bobby急得破口大骂，恨不得摔枪。  
冷静下来的Benny抓住Linus肩膀，“那个混蛋要把Dean带到哪儿？”  
事实上他们都不知道这个死去的男人到底是加害人还是帮凶，不敢想Dean原本会经历什么，不知道Sam Wesson会怎么对待这个揭发了他的探员。  
Linus忽然有种不敢说出口的想法，他们不会再找到Sam和Dean了。  
所剩下的线索全都零散杂乱。  
他们能找到这个地方，是因为有人在冥冥中把这想法灌进脑里。  
在那个牢房，Sam由始至终都看着Dean，话却是说给Linus听。  
也许是提醒。  
也许是求助。  
也许是以防万一。  
但无论如何，没有Sam的友情提示，他们的线索全断了。

Dean醒来的瞬间，以为刚刚的门声枪响只是做梦。  
眼前仍是烛火，昏暗徒劳地照亮黢黑。潮湿与蛀蚀的气味夹杂着微尘渗入皮肤。  
“所以你把我从一个混蛋手里弄出来就是为了照着他混蛋的方式折磨我？哦我差点忘了，你本来就是个混蛋，Sam Wesson。”发现自己坐着，双手分别绑在椅子扶手上，Dean心里新仇旧恨全窜上来。  
Sam坐在对面不出声，背光的位置看不出表情，他十指交叉抵在唇前一阵后才开口，“我没有杀你弟弟。”  
出乎意料的话让Dean瞪大双眼，他嘴唇张合几次，不知道该相信还是嗤笑，也不知道该先问什么。这是Sam Wesson第一次正面回答Sammy的事情。  
“是我养父，Lucifer，我看见他杀了那个小男孩。如果你想知道的话。”Sam站起来，背对着他去调烛火，“不用白费力气了，就算解开绳子，你也没办法跑出去。我以为你最清楚这一点。”  
Dean停下手中偷偷摸摸的动作。  
Lucifer，最后一个被发现尸体的男人。Sam杀了他。查不到他的真实身份，也找不到认领的家属，只知道Lucifer这个看起来就像代号的名字。  
“你连这是哪儿都不知道，不是吗？”他从头到尾不肯让Dean看清表情，“我也不想绑着你，但你会拿枪指着我的脑袋或是上蹿下跳找出路，这不利于我们把话说清楚。”  
“我没有跟连环杀人犯说话的必要。”  
Sam手指在烛芯间穿梭，轻笑一声，“但你跟连环杀人犯接触了。很亲密的那种。”  
Dean知道他在说什么。

即使是知道弟弟被害可能跟他有关，即使知道他是十恶不赦的杀人犯，即使知道自己还被非人道地绑着。在那些幽暗翻涌的仇恨与狂怒下，仍有微小却从未湮灭的爱和欲扎根。只要想起这个人，首先涌上心头的却往往不是那些该有的憎恶，所以他才会倍感愧疚自责。  
自己居然会爱上一个夺走那么多性命的罪犯，爱上一个让自己再也见不到弟弟的人。  
也许自己才是该赎罪的那个。

“如果你要为了被出卖背叛什么的羞辱折磨我，麻烦快点，”Dean索性放弃挣扎，“反正我是走不出去了。”  
“出卖背叛？”Sam像是听到了什么好笑的话一样，“噢，我亲爱的Dean，没有人能这么对我。除非我想这么做。”

他从阴影中走向Dean，逐渐明晰的脸在烛光中覆上一层柔和晕圈。  
眼前的人脸颊瘦得厉害，胡渣有些戳人，一双碧绿眼睛半惊半疑。Sam看得很认真，忍不住俯身轻轻抚摸饱满鲜红的嘴唇，又去碰毛绒瘦削的下巴。“警惕，敏捷，聪明，锐利，你走进来的一瞬间，我就知道你是来干什么的。当时要做的事都已完成，我不担心被抓，只是想跟你玩一场游戏，看看谁能撑得更久。”

Dean不断抗拒这种亲密，这让他有些动怒，右手猛然捏紧下颌，无法自已吻上嘴唇。Dean的短促惊呼被堵在嘴里，Sam扶住他的后脑吻得越来越急切深入，对方明显的挣扎挑起他心底的占有欲望，几乎要用压制让两人紧紧贴合。Sam右手撑上椅背，一条腿已经挤进Dean扭动的双腿之间，跪上椅子。  
舌尖被咬住时，Sam闷声发出惊呼，血腥味在口腔中弥散，疼痛让他睁开眼睛，却没让他退开。他们保持这个姿势僵持着，互相瞪视。对方终于无奈松开时，他快乐地笑起来，得寸进尺要更深更久地侵占，在铁锈气味的唇舌间如同品尝翻搅久酿的花蜜。唾液夹杂血丝沾湿下巴，又被他缠绵着舔去。  
感觉到回应的时候，他几乎无法分神去怀念这些久违的激动，唇舌纠缠触碰的声音回荡在两人耳中，彰显着浓厚的情欲。  
终于在眩晕中彼此分开，Sam在濒临窒息的快感中大声喘息，额头抵在Dean肩上，硬起的下身隔着裤子在他大腿内侧慢慢磨蹭，肩背起伏，不堪负重的座椅随着动作吱呀作响。  
Dean觉得药物劲头大概还没过去，他意识不清地调整呼吸，像是把自己的颤抖传给了座椅，所接触到的地方都不受控制地发热，他咬牙小心地忍住喘息和呻吟，被动地摆着腰，却想起从前那些日子。  
他们在一起的时候，Dean差点以为那些死去的人都跟Sam没有关系的时候。

=====================================================

Dean几乎要被这个温文尔雅的律师收服，就像其他人都被收服一样。  
他们大部分时间都在一起。为无聊的案子通宵准备，在法庭上不失风度地舌战群儒。人们喜欢Sam Wesson，他们眼中Sam就是律师中少有的正义之士，把无辜的人们从牢狱中解救出来。  
走出法庭，Sam和Dean只是最简单平凡的一对。事务所里擦肩而过的暧昧，餐桌下暗暗勾在一起的双腿，休息室里激烈隐秘的亲吻。  
Sam很少有什么表情变化，即使在Dean从桌下伸出一只脚到他两腿之间顽劣碾压的时候，也仍是脸色平静一副认真工作的样子，就好像还坐在法庭上聆听案情。当然，必要的惩罚都是之后的事。但当他们在床上或是别的什么地方纠缠得分不清彼此时，那些无法自控的爱恋和欲望在Sam脸上清楚展示着，明明被深入被撕裂的人是Dean，破碎疼痛的却好像是Sam。他在攀升的欲望和温度中一次次重重揉捏Dean的下身，用力挺进，在快高潮时掐住根部逼他开口。我爱你，我想要你，我不会离开你，我爱你，我爱你。反反复复。Sam从不这么说，却要逼着Dean对他说，即使那种时候Dean已经神志涣散，嘶哑呻吟只能用声带发出气音，但就算是模糊不清的尖叫Sam也要听到那些饱含爱意的话语，直到满足为止，然后他会任由白浊射在两人小腹，弄脏床单，沾湿墙壁，再用自己过长的四肢将Dean整个人包裹在怀里，享受激烈高潮后的余韵。

Sam全身几乎都布满可怖的伤疤，有些愈合得很好只剩银白突起的线条，有些凹陷进去留下一个明显坑洞。Dean细细抚摸每一道伤痕，却没开口问。他们从来不谈家庭不说过去，大多数时候是安静地抱在一起，清醒地睁着眼睛，却仍然抱在一起。越过Sam的肩背，Dean总能看见窗外温柔倾洒的月光。

Dean没有忘记到Sam身边的目的，但无论如何搜集，所有能找到的零散线索都在证明Sam的无辜。他是真的差点以为，总部的人都错了。他们也许再次判断失误，这种情况微乎其微，但不代表不存在，不代表就不会发生在Sam Wesson身上。他曾经做过的侧写分析，不也没办法跟Sam一一对应吗。  
这样下去只是在浪费时间，他应该早点跟Bobby说清楚实情。  
而每当这么想时，Dean却又有些犹豫。  
再多待一天。  
就一天。

直到他偶然在衣柜夹层发现一把钥匙。  
钥匙通向隔岸的一个废弃仓库。  
衣柜本来就有里层，他不是没有翻找过，只是没想到里层之中还藏着个夹缝，那里只安放着一把钥匙。

照片里的人脸和刑具那么刺眼。他在那里无措地待了一个上午，还是在Sam发现异样之前回到事务所。他心里像装着寒冰，融化的冷水渗入全身肆意冻结思维与神经。Sam一定已经知道了什么，看着自己的冷静眼神下有压制不住的情绪浮动。  
他忍不住跑进厕所呕吐，直到胃里空荡荡的还是止不住，他吐出所有动荡的情绪，吐出所有争先恐后要跑出来的震惊。

当初Bobby派他出这个任务时，他们争执过很久。与其浪费时间盯着一个温良无害的娘娘腔律师，他宁愿把所有被害人的资料再过五遍。  
但Bobby是对的。Bobby总是对的。

Dean忘记了那天自己是怎么和Sam一起离开事务所，怎么回到公寓。  
可是Sam的吻落在唇上，疯狂而猛烈，唇舌的滋味尝起来像是恐惧。  
他忽然决定隐瞒。  
即使刑具上的暗红还在脑子里，他决定暂时不把实情汇报给Bobby。  
也许Sam是有原因的，也许那些不是Sam亲手做的，也许有人要栽赃陷害。  
Sam用力把他压在床上，急切撕扯衣服的时候，Dean感觉那些混乱不堪的思维快要将自己淹没吞噬，就像赤身裸体穿过荆棘森林，任由那些尖利扎进胸膛，刺进双眼，最后他会化成破灭的泡沫，散失的灰烬。

他还希冀着能够找出更多证据，证明这些照片跟他的律师没关系，证明自己并没有私心想隐瞒什么，证明他还没有背叛Bobby。  
他对那个藏在幕后的人生气，誓要揪出导演这一切的罪犯。

然后Dean发现了Sam的照片。  
Sam Winchester。  
他失去了许多年的Sammy。

他们对父母都没什么印象，记事以来就是两兄弟在孤儿院互相依靠着长大。Dean没办法忘记自己对Sammy做出的那些承诺，永远不离开，永远在一起。但十二岁的时候，他还是无法逃脱被领养的命运。等到逃回孤儿院找Sammy的时候，才知道他不久前已经被一对夫妇领走了。Dean找不到一丁点关于Sammy领养家庭的情况，没人愿意告诉他，也没有时间留给他调查。

Lilith Core，嫁给有钱老头子的年轻女人，也就是Dean的第一个养母，很快就把他抓了回去。  
他不知道Sammy是不是也经历着这样暗无天日的生活，是别人心情不好时的发泄品，心情好时的玩物。那个老头子只能躺在床上吸氧，Lilith每天编造自己悉心照顾Dean的谎言，每周一天把Dean收拾得干净利落让老头子见一面说说话。  
剩下的时间，全都任由Lilith玩乐折磨。伤疤都藏在衣服下，真话都压在心底，地下室潮湿幽闭的狭小空间里，他什么都做不了。  
老头子去世后，顺利继承财产的Lilith把Dean转手给一对想要个男孩的夫妇，那年Dean十三岁。  
Harris夫妇对他不错，除了他们那个小他两岁的女儿，Ruby Harris。她会把碎玻璃洒在他床垫上，会趁父母不在时把蠕动的虫子埋进他的晚餐里，会用锋利小刀划他的脸，会把他从楼上推下去。但他什么都不能对养父母说，事实上他们从来都是首先指责Dean的顽皮粗心，完全不考虑自己的女儿会跟这些伤害有什么关系。  
Gorden Ferris把他领回去的时候，Ruby活剖了家里唯一对Dean亲近的猫，尸体藏在他衣柜里，刀子放在桌上。悲伤愤怒的Dean揪着Ruby衣领大声控诉，正好被Harris夫妇看在眼里。来做客的Gorden Ferris阻止了要报警的夫妇，提出由自己来抚养。  
Dean最黑暗悲惨的日子，是从十四岁这年开始的。

Bobby一行人踢开地下室的门时，Dean已经奄奄一息。涉及恐怖组织的Gorden Ferris已逃跑，Dean是意外发现。  
Bobby到医院看过他几次，快出院的时候，他仅仅靠Bobby与往常不同的外貌和表现推断出他前一天刚侦破一件连环杀人案，现场在河边，但最后一名被害人没活下来。这几年的生活让他学会了察言观色，学会了怎么做会让自己下场稍微好一些。Bobby有点惊异地看着这个满身是伤的孩子，愣了一会儿后问他要不要上学。  
Dean的生活第一次有了规律，他上学，偷偷打工，还不停地找弟弟。  
对于Dean来说，这世界上只有两个亲人，一个是杳无音信的弟弟，一个是Bobby。他一头栽进Sam Wesson的诱惑里，几乎要赔上信仰，头脑不清楚时做出的决定已经背叛了其中一个。  
但Sammy是底线。

看到那张照片的一瞬间，他还不知道到底是哪里出了错。为什么Sammy会跟连环杀手扯上关系，为什么他的照片会出现在这里。  
Sammy开心地笑着，Dean却好像听到了弟弟悲愤质问的声音。为什么你不找我，为什么你不来救我，为什么你要跟杀死我的人纠缠不清，为什么为什么为什么。稚嫩的声音里满是怨恨和伤痛，在房间里不断大声追问着，像是燃着火焰的荆棘枝条，将他越缠越紧。他徒劳地捂住耳朵，慢慢跪在地上，却还是被刺进血肉里的炙热与疼痛折磨得浑身冷汗，最终只能蜷缩在地上，任由来自地狱的火焰烧得他微尘不留。

Sam Wesson是被Bobby亲自带走的，他一点反抗都没有，平静的表情波澜不生，似乎只是去打另一场官司。  
Dean透过车窗看着那张脸，忽然想去扯下这张面具，他要亲口听面具下的人说这到底是怎么回事，要他向满身鲜血的Sammy认罪。  
但他依然爱着这个人，依然没办法不想那些欢愉和爱恋。  
Sammy嘶哑的哭诉在耳边响起。  
Dean闭上眼睛。

没有人能找出Sammy死亡的证据。曾经存在过的痕迹也没有。  
Sam Wesson像挤牙膏似的一点点完善杀害八个人的经过，却始终对Sam Winchester的相关一切保持沉默。问多了也只是一句“他死了”。  
Dean每天做噩梦，看见Sammy在残肢白骨和模糊血肉中挣扎哭嚎，醒来却连一点足以寄托的东西都没有。  
他隐隐觉得有什么东西不对劲，却想不出别的可能。

而现在，这个拿着Sammy相片的人告诉他，弟弟早就被Lucifer杀死。  
他想要相信，心底那种不安感却越发强烈。这不仅仅是怀疑，还有些别的什么需要再三思量的东西。

Sam的手落在肩上，从那里一路滑到手腕。  
却在碰到绳索的时候才好像忽然想起自己原本要做的事。  
他松开手站直了身体，似乎有意要跟Dean保持距离，刚才浓郁得快要溢出屋外的情欲一下子消散干净，“我没有杀你弟弟。”他强迫症一般地重申。  
忽然远离的接触让Dean一瞬间有些失落。  
更糟糕的是，他忽然觉得这句话有些可信。

“那个绑走你的Tim，以前被利益相关人陷害，险些判刑，我在那个案子里当过他的辩护律师。”Sam又退回黑暗笼罩的阴影里，“很聪明的人，手段也不错，可惜本性过于贪婪，太喜欢走极端。如果他想知道你的故事，就没有挖不出来的可能。这点倒是很像我。”

Dean呼吸平静，“你在换着法儿跟我表明你的变态跟踪狂身份吗？”  
Sam短促一笑，无奈摇摇头。

Dean忽然意识到，Sam是终于要凿开那些坚硬固守的磐石，终于要开始他们即使在最亲密时也不曾有的倾诉，要开始辩解手上从未沾过Sammy的鲜血。但这些跟他没关系。他不相信这个人，不相信他说的话，也不应该去关心他的过往，不应该放弃逃生的机会坐在这里倾听。

Dean舔舔嘴唇，背完全放松地靠在椅子上，抬起头看着Sam，一边眉毛挑起，一副“说吧你个混蛋”的姿态。

这回Sam是真的笑了起来。

===================================================

Sam知道很多事情。  
他想要跟Dean分享许多东西，又怕这些被压制太久已经化为身体一部分的黑暗往事，会因为忽然的挖掘而牵连出许多不该让Dean知道的秘密。  
真相远比现实要伤人。Dean不能知道一切。  
他在讲述中暗自思度着。

孤儿院长大，被领养，被虐待，被转手，然后遇上Lucifer。  
这个人总用蜥蜴一般冰冷的眼神看着他，扬手便是一串伤痕。年少的Sam已经习惯满身伤口和鲜血的日子，每天咬着牙承受无端刑罚，漠然而认命，疼痛是活在现实的证明，八岁开始日复一日卑微的底端生活让他对人的印象只剩残忍肮脏。  
男人握紧手上的鞭子，却告诉他，一个人只有狠起来的时候才不会再被欺负。  
他教给Sam“清洗灵魂”的仪式，教他蛰伏与观察，教他用药和狩猎，教他掩饰痕迹如何收尾。男人逼着他用猫狗做那些“祭祀”实验，却又花钱供他去学校里做真正的实验。他是男人手中打转的老鼠，是供他欣赏的玩物，是他研制药物和刑罚的试验品，而除此之外的所有时间，都是Sam自己的。他可以看任何书，参加学校里的任何活动，跟任何人交往。男人不在乎这些小事，从来都不过问，他也从来不说，只要在规定的时间回到那个地方就行。

第一次杀人的时候，Sam十八岁，蹿得过快的个头让他的体格看起来像二十出头。那是一对夫妇，曾经在打断他腿骨后把这个麻烦直接扔给一个人贩子。  
他在那里蛰伏观察了一个星期，却险些失手。是跟在后面的Lucifer制服了忽然回家取文件的丈夫。  
回到仓库以后，Lucifer却什么都不做，只是坐在那里，手中拿着鞭子。Sam捏住发抖的手，把钉子对准女人手腕。  
第一锤下去钉子滑了一下，锋利的尖端划开手腕，鲜红血液从血管断开的地方喷涌出来，只注射了肌松药的女人骤然吸气，不断流泪的眼里满是惊恐和怨恨。Sam到现在还记得钉子扎进肉里击碎腕骨直到抵达木板的触感，鲜血随着每一寸深入溅在他脸上，流进他嘴里。  
到后来只是麻木地机械动作，血液粘稠在眼睛上，视网膜一片浑浊猩红。Lucifer的鞭子就在身后，Sam不敢停下来，他看着模糊开绽的血肉，心底发颤，觉得脸上不属于自己的鲜红已经开始凝结，留下干枯发疼的沟壑。  
药效消退的夫妇对两人尖叫咒骂，说他们是魔鬼，一定不得好死，会下地狱受尽酷刑，会带着腐烂的灵魂烟消云散。每一句都让Sam忍不住瑟缩，但Lucifer只是无聊地翘起嘴角，把绳子扔在他身上。

杀人会彻底改变一个人。  
那些曾经属于你的，被称为人性的东西，再也不复存在。  
从那一天开始，你就只能带着浑身污浊踽踽独行，你的双手沾满洗不掉的鲜血，你的嘴里永远尝到铁锈咸腥，你的瞳孔后残留着眨不掉的血红，你的梦里永远有怨魂的侵扰。  
无论从前你曾是谁，以后你都不再是了。

Sam Wesson只能说这么多。  
这个故事里有太多细节被隐去，而关于这些细节，他什么都不想告诉Dean。  
他在疼痛煎熬中走过半生，腻烦了生命的虚伪，看厌了人性的丑陋。Lucifer死去之前，每一天都可能是生命的终结点。他背负着名为耻辱的伤疤漠然穿梭于黑暗，对自己的命运已然没有悲喜之感，只有熬不完的未央长夜。  
而心中所有跟光明沾边的记忆，都来自于失散的Dean。  
八岁之前跟哥哥在一起的时光像颗种子，埋进他冰冷沉寂的土壤中，不能发芽却始终存在。当他每一次带着伤口和病痛抽搐时，当他每一次以为自己即将死去时，那颗种子总能让他在止不住的寒颤中微笑。

Lucifer是个疯子，他什么都不在乎，生在世上只是为了玩乐作恶，带着十恶不赦的肮脏病毒。Sam把钉子捶进他断裂的腕骨时，他甚至都没有反抗，只是得逞扭曲地大笑，这一生中他从未有过如此激烈的情绪。绳子勒上喉结时，他含着自己的污血高傲开口，Sam，你再也不属于Winchester了。  
处理完Lucifer的尸体，Sam知道自己是真真正正死透了。那些寄生在Lucifer身上的病毒，已经迫不及待地逃到了他身上。  
这个世界上再也没有Sam Winchester，再也没有那个跟在哥哥后面流鼻涕的Sammy。他带着腐烂的躯壳继续活着，以所谓正义律师的身份，等待着被什么人发现，衡量过去的罪恶，给他审判和解脱。Sam最后的愿望只是能在审判之前见哥哥一面，虽然并没有费劲去寻找。哥哥一定已经有不错的生活，即使再不济，也不会堕落如自己。

然后Dean出现了。准确点说，他回来了。  
Dean Hudson不是律师，他一走进来Sam就已经发现。一个不是律师的人，体格健硕，眼神锐利，拿着漂亮的履历表来面试实习生，可能性只剩那么几个。Sam微笑看着对方镇定的绿眼睛，脑海中计划着捉迷藏。他需要一个人来揭发这些罪孽，但这个人必须足够聪明。  
他只是没想到，Dean会跟别人如此不同。每次目光落在对方身上时，他都觉得自己身体有什么地方不安分地疼痛，像是有尖锐的东西在缓慢艰难地生长。Sam会为肩膀与后背的线条着迷，为贴身西裤勾勒的轮廓发愣。但应该还有些别的感觉，让他无法移开目光。

又一桩官司打赢的晚上，庆功会后众人散去的事务所，他看着微醺的Dean睫毛轻扇眼神迷蒙，感觉体内那个生长的东西就快刺穿五脏六腑，酒精与疼痛燃烧着混沌的意识。  
Sam慢慢站起来，走过去，走向歪歪倒倒准备离开的Dean，抬手用力摁住他的腕部，如同抓住生命中罕见稀至的破晓。

他总记得后来发生的一切细节，如同立下承接光明的里程碑。  
Lucifer不屑了解的细碎时间里，他在正常人的社会中学习，与正常人交往，读正常人觉得有意思的书。见过男生间互传哄抢的露骨书刊，在课间听过他们对漂亮女生的下流幻想，只是从不好奇也未曾体验过那些所谓的兴奋刺激。Sam知道那些叫做欲望，这世上没有人不贪图欲望，他们都为了欲望肮脏而盎然地活着。作为随时会被废弃的工具，他不需要会冲昏头脑的欲望。  
但他按住Dean后脑狠狠吻住的那个瞬间，所有曾经死气沉沉的情欲文字和话语都活了起来，它们迅疾而猛烈地在Sam的血管中奔腾，涌向下身。他从未如此失控过，只能任由这些鲜活的东西支配着，急躁撕扯Dean的衣服，把他推坐在桌上，喘着粗气在他身上留下不知轻重的红紫痕迹。当他们赤裸的身体终于贴合在一起摩擦时，Sam觉得胸腔深处喷涌出滚烫的岩浆，他紧紧掐住Dean的胯骨，硬得发疼的下身狠狠挺进去。Dean让他无法不贪图，让他生出汹涌欲望，让他从机器成为真实无比的人。  
Dean尖叫着弓起背，突如其来的疼痛给他额头覆上一层细密汗珠，似乎忽然从酒醉中醒来，睁大眼睛慌乱短促地吸着寒气，抵在Sam胸前的手胡乱用力想要拉开距离。Sam把他的痛呼全都堵在嘴里，耳中回旋的轰隆鸣响催促他不断挺入得更深，双手绕过背颈拉的更近，头脑中残存的念头大声叫喊，快一点，快占有这个人，快深深占有他的全部。他有种活生生把对方撕裂的错觉，干涩收缩的入口让他也染上疼痛。那是唯一熟悉的感觉，那是真实存活的证据。靠墙的桌子发出沉闷的撞击声，Dean在一次次加快的顶动中紧闭双眼仰头哭喊，双腿被动攀住Sam的腰，眼角渗出的隐忍泪水沾湿睫毛。  
抵达高潮时，Sam紧紧捏住Dean湿滑的肩胛，张嘴咬住他的肩头，把绵长低吼化成深刻标记。他在眩晕感稍稍退去时舔开Dean的嘴唇，伸手下去。直到对方带着颤抖哭腔把白浊射在两人汗湿淋漓的胸腹上。  
Sam私心地把疲倦醉酒的Dean载回自己公寓。  
那里远离Lucifer，远离充盈罪恶的仓库，远离待揭的过去。  
后来Dean没再回到自己的小租屋。

那时候Sam仍在调查。  
他人生中除了哥哥，第一次有人带来了光明。  
但他不能对这个人一无所知。

看见Dean Winchester这个名字时，Sam的手僵在键盘上。  
这个太久没有看见的，温暖了他所有冰冷岁月的名字，忽然出现在眼前。顶着这个名字的人，就在距离最近的地方。  
他在讶异中笑出声来。就好像已经被水彻底浇熄的烛芯，忽而又燃起熊熊烈火，那盛旺之焰蜿蜒盘旋在他身上，意图毁灭却终是共生。所有失去的光环，再一次回到身边，以如此亲密的姿态。  
Sam在那个瞬间明白自己身体里挣扎不休的疼痛，那是Dean当年亲手埋下的种子，沉睡着穿越过严寒漫冬，在这片死寂荒凉的腐肉上，终于破土而出，抽出带刺的嫩绿枝条。他听到植物生长时劈啪作响，饮噬鲜血的花骨朵在幽然开放。

他是律师，知道什么叫乱伦，知道世人把它归类于错误。但这些对他不起作用。就像他知道陷害诽谤行贿盗窃全是错误，但那都只不过是白纸黑字上的名词。Sam没兴趣跟什么权势结盟，但专帮平凡人打官司不代表他就真的对所谓正义有什么感情。

Sam在每一个肌肤相亲的时刻愈加不顾一切地索求Dean。要给他的印上无法洗去的记号，要掠夺他的视线和喘息，要把精液深深留在他身体里。他在每一次拥抱中箍紧Dean的腰背，感到难以言喻的安心归属，这一回他不会再这么轻易放手，任由失散重演。Sam一点愧疚感都没有，只觉得人生中第一次做对了。刺穿他的荆棘之上，终于盛放出血红玫瑰。  
他没有告诉Dean。  
在哥哥的外壳下，也不过是个平凡人，善恶分明，信仰坚定，注定要给他审判终途。他不介意的事情，Dean未必会不介意。而他不会允许一丁点让Dean远离的可能发生。即使真相要将Sam焚烧为尘，也绝不能有一丝沾染在Dean身上。  
Sam觉得自己该感谢Lucifer，他教给自己的那些东西把哥哥带回他身边。但Sam也从未如此恨过他。那个让Dean无法放下的Sammy，已经早早死去。

========================================================

Tim Amber的特征基本符合侧写描述。  
在事务所找到的长钉形状跟被害人腕骨和根骨的损伤基本一致，还有与切口吻合的刀刃。他狭小且干净得让人无法忍受的住所里搜出了麻醉药品和手套，床底下藏着被害人的手提包，下水道里找到没完全烧掉的衣料。

所谓的“祭司长案”到此算是侦破。  
但没人想庆祝。  
Dean失踪了。

Tim Amber名下登记了一辆福特，不在事务所也不在租屋。他们顺着这条线索找到被抛在路边的车，前座找到的无数DNA中有与Sam Wesson和Dean相符的成分，却无法在这附近找到他们两人。

事务所找到弹壳和子弹显示用枪为点四五口径，弹道分析基本能确定Sam Wesson开枪的位置距离Tim很近，这就是为什么子弹是在现场找到，而不是在Tim残缺的脑袋里。这基本算不上线索，说不定用的就是Dean的配枪。  
天知道一个逃犯哪儿来的枪。一想到Sam Wesson可能近距离接触Dean还从他身上拿到配枪，Bobby心里就窜起无名火。

Tim跟Sam Wesson有关系，不排除曾经联系或通信的可能。  
六年前他几乎要以故意杀人罪判刑，Sam是他的辩护律师，最终指出人证物证的漏洞从而使遭受陷害的Tim无罪释放。如果说Tim为了报答Sam的恩情而言听计从，就可能为了报复而意图杀害Dean。  
但之前的三名死者跟Sam没有关系。

Bobby也只知道Gorden Ferris跟Dean在十多年前能沾上那么一点儿边，他原本以为这都是巧合，或者所谓的恶有恶报什么的。  
但假如不是巧合呢。  
假如在Gorden Ferris之前，Dean曾经受过另两名被害人的虐待呢。  
事实上在看到Gorden尸体的时候，Bobby曾经旁敲侧击问过Dean，对方只是低头缄默，抿紧的嘴唇让整张脸线条都绷直起来，像是犹豫，更像是打定了主意要把所有东西都一人承担下来。

Bobby能嗅出危险的味道，也许按这个线索追查会伤害到很多人。  
但无论什么都不能阻止他寻找Dean。  
三个被害人要重新调查。

他走出办公室。看到在办公桌前耷拉着脑袋的Linus。  
Bobby喜欢这个积极热情的孩子。漂亮的成绩单，道德感强烈得黑白分明，在校期间就提供过近乎准确的侧写分析，对Sam Wesson所谓错误的分析报告事实上跟Dean当年做的很相近。这件案子出来的时候，Bobby想过要找Sam Wesson，但他还没沦落到要跟罪犯求助的地步，而且Sam在关进去一年以后就只肯跟Dean说话，Bobby绝对不想让Dean再回到那段刚得知弟弟噩耗的灰黯日子里。Dean是他的底线。所以Linus成了最后一块盾牌。  
虽然对他有些不公平，但Bobby真是这么想的。  
直到发现Linus的敏锐。  
虽然看上去冒傻气，但他能在所有人都乱作一团的时候，冷静思考容易被忽略的东西。  
他并不是一个平凡普通的新人，如果说有什么能让他像现在这样低着头不说话，那一定不是该随便忽略的东西。  
Bobby停住脚步。

Linus觉得自己真的很倒霉。  
不但被人像行李一样拎来提去，还被应该千刀万剐的两个罪犯利用得恰如其分，最后还把前辈弄丢了。  
只是目前还有个想不明白的问题。

他猛地站起来，差点跟准备敲桌子的Bobby撞到一起。  
老大脸上明显要暴风雨来临的表情让他忍不住倒退两步，又小心翼翼开口，“恩……其实我本来有事想去问你来着。”  
Linus拿起他与Dean一起去找Sam Wesson那次的录音资料，整理着脑子里的线索，“以前Sam Wesson和Dean的关系很亲密吗？”  
Bobby想起五年前闯进Sam Wesson的公寓，那些明显是两个人生活的痕迹，还有与杀人完全沾不上边的温暖气息。他几乎是立刻就明白了，只是从来不曾跟Dean提起过，Dean在笔录过程中也直接忽略了这段。  
虽然与Dean情同父子，但对过去的生活这个孩子从来不肯开口，唯一知道的也就是Dean在找弟弟。他心里好像有一扇枷锁重重的铁门，又像是筑起不留缝隙的高墙。这使得他们两人关系虽如父子亲密，却始终没办法真的了解对方。

Bobby不知道这个过于敏锐的小伙子问话的真正含义，也不想对Dean产生怀疑，沉默一阵子后皱起眉头，“这跟案子有关系？”  
听出来Bobby话里袒护的含义，Linus斟酌着开口，“Sam Wesson不会伤害Dean。但他确定三个被害人跟Dean有关系。我认为与其盲目找前辈的下落，不如从被害人本身开始全面调查，”他迟疑了一下，“或者从前辈开始调查。”

每个人都会有犯错的时候，人性本身就满是缺陷。皆道人无完人，但这不代表错误就全都该被原谅，不断被原谅只会让人越来越遵从自己的劣根性。  
道德标准并非如此宽容，杀人就是错，救人就是对。  
执法之人应该做的不是原谅，是制裁。

Dean总在思考这个过于冷静的人会有一对怎么样的父母。但其实他根本就没见过父母。准确点说，他对父母没有半点印象。  
很好，跟自己一样。又莫名其妙多了个相信他的理由。  
这让Dean有既生气又无奈。  
就像从前他还是个不称职卧底的时候，搜集到的每一条证据都在为Sam的无辜加分。好像有什么无法抗拒的力量，当他们在一起时，每一个举动都是为了跟彼此贴得更近。  
这对于他保持清醒态度做决定很不利。

Sam能回答每一个问题，Sammy是怎么样被Lucifer从孤儿院领走，本只是为了满足这个男人变态的杀戮欲望，但小男孩的反抗出乎他的意料，结果被失手捂死，甚至连十字红木都没见到。尸体埋在波特兰的树林里，到现在已经不记得具体位置。  
Dean痛苦地闭上眼睛，捏紧了拳头。当自己在那两年中受尽虐待，唯一的求生信念只是找弟弟时，他的Sammy早就已经从这世上消失。  
没受折磨。  
为这点舒了口气的Dean觉得自己很无情。但如果兄弟两人注定了被这种恶贯满盈的人领养，与其带着伤痕与枷锁行尸走肉，还不如在尚未得知痛苦前早早解脱。  
Sam目睹了弟弟的死亡，只是无力阻止。  
Dean不懂自己怎么会在没有证据的情况下完全相信这个故事，但他就是这么做了。尽管Sam的表情总是看不真切，什么情绪都嗅不出来。

可是这种解释，为什么Sam当时一点都不提。  
他在掩饰什么。  
又在害怕什么。  
是因为缺乏证据吗。  
如果他在狱期间说出这件事，FBI的人一定会到波特兰的树林里把Sammy的尸骨搜出来。他们会为了证据做出一切。

Dean警觉起来，过紧的绳索让他前臂发麻，“带我去那片树林。”  
Sam眼光落在Dean有些发白的指端，又看向僵起背脊的人，“太危险了。”  
“你应该跟我回去，重新界定罪责。”Dean手腕悄悄弯起。  
“这就是你们报答救命恩人的方法？”Sam慢悠悠压低嗓音，俯下身，“我以为至少能得到点别的什么。”  
“你的囚服呢？”Dean觉得Sam身上的衣服有点眼熟，无奈地翻个白眼，“别告诉我你对狱长做了什么。”  
“他好好的，还得帮我做个小宣传，”Sam微微抬眼，食指按在唇上，像在思索，“但办公室就不一定了。鉴于平时他很喜欢给我时不时来个强光灯，总得象征性表达一点不满。你相信居然有人在文件架里藏小金库吗？”  
Dean看着Sam孩子气十足的酒窝，嘴角忍不住抽搐。  
他心里默念着抱歉，已经解开的右手握拳挥向Sam左脸，却在碰到之前被紧紧抓住。  
“这么明显的动作，我可以理解为调情吗？”Sam游刃有余地圈着Dean的手腕，不顾对方的挣扎，如深情之人在手背上印下一个吻。右手已经覆上仍被禁锢的那边手臂，“我试图表现得温柔，但你显然很喜欢一切跟辜负有关的东西。”  
他逐渐收拢手心，知道Dean的手腕一定很疼，剧烈跳动的脉搏仿佛是生在自己手掌。像他们的第一次，既是开端又像结束。Sam Wesson从此又有了Winchester的成分，却是他接受审判的终途。Dean盯着Sam幽深危险的眼神，那里藏着的东西几乎要刺伤他，他喉结沉了一下，想要逃开这种静谧的谴责。

Sam放大的瞳孔里正藏着汹涌海浪翻涌，眼神从Dean金绿色眼睛一直往下，直到落在滑动的喉结。  
他张嘴一口咬住了那一小块突起。  
Dean被忽然的举动惊得靠在椅背不敢喘气，睁大的双眼无助地看向远处。  
Sam一点都没留情，像是打定了主意要泄愤，用力啃咬下去，在Dean以为自己会因此再度晕过去时，Sam忽然松嘴，沿着留下的齿痕细细舔上去。刚重获呼吸的人大口吸气时又忍不住颤抖，不自觉闭眼仰头的动作像是邀请。  
Sam把他两只手腕都摁在扶手上，凑过去发疯一样吻他有些干裂的唇。粗暴的啃咬让不堪蹂躏的嘴唇开裂流下鲜血，Sam吮吸他的下唇舔掉饱满血珠又把这些铁锈味塞进他唇齿之间。  
Dean在猛烈的唇舌翻搅中胡乱喘息，鼻腔里都是Sam的浓烈气息，熟悉而怀念，他模糊地想着这到底是今天第几次快被弄窒息了，这个浑身都在宣告着占有的男人是不是真的要弄死他。  
正分着心，手臂传来的疼痛让他忍不住咬住对方的嘴唇，这才发现自己左手的绳索不知何时被解开，又跟右手一起反绑在身后。Dean惊诧愤怒抬眼，嘴里冒出一串脏话。  
Sam挑眉轻啧一声，“鉴于我们刚刚不怎么愉快的交谈浪费了太多时间……”他说着，右手伸下去扯开Dean的皮带紧紧绑在他嘴上，“接下来还是别再开口了，要是体力不足撑不住，该多扫兴。”他就着这个姿势双手穿过Dean大腿两侧把他整个抱了起来。  
“看来你瘦下来的唯一好处就是方便我用任何姿势摆弄你。”他愣了一下，挑起嘴角。

Dean有些慌张，这个姿势完全没办法保持平衡，Sam一走动他就七歪八倒要往下掉，只好被动地枕在Sam宽阔肩上。被毫不留情扔在桌上时，Dean忍着背上的疼痛惊异地看着Sam，却只看到一抹残酷阴暗的微笑。然后就被翻了个个儿，面朝桌面，脚却够不着地。这到底是什么鬼地方，桌上还罩着块黑丝绒，七零八落地散着书和纸张。

“我刚刚就抹干净了这张桌子，换上桌布，又摆上最喜欢的书，打算看着书等你醒过来，”Sam猛地拉过Dean后脑的皮带扣，咬上对方的耳廓，“但你就那么睡在那儿，让我什么都看不进去，只能坐在这里，想着你在这张桌上该有多美。”  
Dean忍不住要骂人，却只能呜呜抗议，这声音让Sam舔着嘴唇微笑，伸手扯起衬衣下摆，满意地欣赏白皙的脊背随着扭动不断浮现的凹陷，黑色桌布把肤色和附在上面的细小雀斑衬托得清晰诱人。  
Sam右手把衣服扯得更高，左手按在浑圆翘起的臀上，俯下身去舔吻那些浅褐碎屑。Dean被对方不断打在背上的气息弄得发痒，忍不住躲闪，却让误以为他还在反抗挣扎的Sam开始用力啃咬起来，是决心要让他疼的力度，背上就算不出血也一定留下好几天都消不掉的牙印了，混蛋。  
Sam把他抱下来一点，正好整个上身都贴在桌上，腰被强行弯成九十度。西裤一个没留神直接被扒下去。  
隔着内裤挤压在书桌边缘的下身让他有些难受，扭动着想要调整姿势。

“如果我放开你的手，你会乖乖听话吗？”Sam的平静声音在背后响起。  
Dean用力点点头，试图发出肯定的音节。  
手腕上的桎梏松开，正要舒口气时，又被弯起肘缠进掀起的衬衣里。Dean试图挣脱，却根本找不到着力点，他有些愤愤地发声质问。  
Sam却伸手隔着布料裹上他的下身，“我只是说放开你的手，而且确实放开过了，”他再次拉扯皮带扣，咬住Dean颈侧，“更何况我还暂时不能完全相信你。”  
被揉捏摩擦的下身渐渐抬头，Dean闭上眼睛发出细小呜咽，汗滴从仰起的头颈流下。  
Sam手上的速度越来越快，把自己也硬起来的下身贴在Dean随快感起伏的臀上。Dean感觉热度随着Sam的动作逐渐攀升，腿不安分地往后勾缠Sam的双腿。  
快要抵达高潮时，Sam却一下子离开了。不止是那只让Dean又爱又恨的手，他整个人都离开了。  
Dean不知道背后的情况，下身还湿漉漉地包裹在内裤里，身上却因忽然离开的温度打了个寒颤。他难受地高声咒骂着想要直起身子，却在Sam的手重新覆上臀部时忍不住变成舒服长叹，又因得不到抚慰而出声乞求。  
Sam左手压制住他上身，右手在大腿内侧游走揉捏，始终不碰高昂的地方，牙齿咬着内裤边缘扯下一半，唇舌在臀上舔吻。  
Dean被这种似有若无的抚摸折磨得要发疯，乞求的声音带上哭腔。  
像是终于玩够了，Sam把Dean上身拉起来，一把扯下他下身最后一点遮掩，直接重重摩擦对方弹跳的硬挺。Dean在如愿以偿中感受着快感与疼痛，终于弓起身子射在桌布上，白浊的体液在黑丝绒上描绘出清晰线条，尖叫在皮带的阻挡下变成软声长吟。

他无力地靠在Sam身上喘息，Sam就这么一手抱住他，温柔地舔掉脸侧的汗水，另一只手却用力捏住一边乳头。  
高潮后敏感的身体在刺激下颤抖，Dean皱起眉闷哼，软绵绵地摇头。  
Sam把他重新推趴在桌上，沾上体液的手指直接伸进Dean身体里。身下的人发出哭叫，抗拒地摆动身体。Sam又伸手下去抚摸，才释放过的下身又兴奋起来，埋在Dean身体里的手指仍在试探进出。

直到Dean终于发出欲求的哼声，Sam一把扯下自己的裤子，把硬起胀大忍耐已久的下身一下子挺进去。  
撕裂般的疼痛让Dean把双肘都握得生疼，他感觉嘴上的皮带被解开，Sam的整个身体都更近地压了上来。  
Sam像是发了狠一样撞击，一次比一次沉重，像是要把这些年的压抑都释放出来，又像是对所有权的深深占领。Dean在每一次索取中大声呻吟，下身渗出的前液粘在丝绒上，和刚射出的白浊一起把下腹沾得一片黏糊糊。  
书桌在推动中发出闷响，有几本书随着撞击掉落，有移位的纸张晃动到他们附近，又被汗水湿透扯破。不断被撞击在敏感点的Dean无法忍住诱惑，回头急切寻觅Sam的嘴唇，在唇舌交缠中喘息呻吟。身体里有疼痛柔软的东西呼之欲出，像要马上与对方的灵魂深深交缠，才能平息下窜动燃烧的烈火。

“说，”Sam气息不稳的嗓音在唇齿间响起，“Dean，说出来。”  
像是忽然回到了最密不可分的日子，每天都如同馈赠般有着血与蜜的日子。Dean在一瞬间感到胸口的充盈，他沙哑开口，把那些缠绵的爱语递进Sam嘴里。  
高潮时他们眼前闪过将燃尽的光亮，低吼与喘息交织着在空间里回荡，灭顶的快感像是要将他们焚化归尘。

渐渐平复呼吸的Dean才想起刚才欢爱时背后的人竟然连上衣都没脱，他不满地动动手臂，“你刚才这样衣冠整齐是不是太不公平？”  
话音刚落，他就被整个拉起来转身，湿透皱起的衬衫被扯下，得到解放的手臂发麻地瘫在身侧。  
面对面被索取了一个长吻后，对方却开始缓慢地脱衣服。  
Sam一脸无辜地看着惊讶的Dean，运腔优美地开口，“如你所愿。”

我刚刚怎么就没掐死他。  
躺倒在桌上时Dean恼怒地想着。

==========================================================

档案室的隔间狭小且不通风，一盏白炽孤零零地照着不知疲倦的人。  
音箱中平稳的声音如同缓缓流动的河流，表面宁静祥和，深浅却不得探知。

“我几乎是不眠不休，从短暂晕厥中醒来时才知道曾经昏睡过，幸运的是，食物和水早已准备充足。我在那片树林的庇护下观察了整整一周，唯一陪伴我只有沙沙作响的绛紫地锦。噢对了，还有偶尔落在肩上的叶子，有的还没完全发黄，也许只是被无知小虫随意抛弃的一片，很是可惜，大限未至却过早消亡。”

Linus从证物袋中取出陈旧塑封的照片，小心地钉在白板上。

“Benny，你看上去像是几年都没好好睡过觉了，我对你与Lafitte夫人的婚姻表示遗憾。噢请原谅我，她现在大概在争取把Lafitte这个姓氏还给你，”毫无起伏的话语让人听不出恶意调侃还是真的为错误愧疚，“再次表示抱歉。”

也许不能按照地点来整理作案范围。Linus看着地图上混乱的标注重新思索。

“观察出规律以后，你就给他们同时扎上巴比妥酸盐？”录音里传来细小纸张摩擦的杂音，Benny大概在低头翻档案。  
“错。”鞋底与地面摩擦声，“再猜。”  
随着嘀声，录音戛然而止，空寂的安静在逼仄的空间里放大。

Linus在白板上从上至下列了几个时间点。

嘀。

“我把沉睡的男人塞进后座，女人塞进后备箱。”  
“为什么这样安排？”审讯人换成Bobby。  
“并无任何特别意思，只是万一不小心在慌乱之时看错了限速指示或是交通灯，后座有个急需接受治疗的昏迷男患者，要比藏着个意识不清的女人好解释。”不急不缓的声音里透着真诚，似乎真的在用心解释，“更何况，假使正巧你们要因关不住别的什么逃犯而拦路检查，这个理由甚至会让后备箱都不会被打开。请允许我对你们与生俱来的生命观致以敬意。”  
三秒空白。  
Bobby也许正用他一贯的瞪视。  
“放进车里之后呢？”  
“路上很顺利，进了仓库，我就能慢慢推上一支筒箭毒碱。但第一次用在人身上，差点推错剂量，这可不大好，”大多数罪犯说起过程总不免兴奋，他却冷静得如同只是旁观评判，即使流露些许懊恼也不是因为犯罪本身，“毕竟没人喜欢计划之外的东西，会留下很多麻烦。”  
说完像是忽然卡壳一样，空白沉默。  
Bobby耐心等待十秒，“后来呢？”  
“从出生到现在，你曾见过格外诱人的东西吗，Bobby？”  
没有回应。  
“每当秋天来临，箭毒木上生出的果实闻上去如同馥郁蜜糖，可假如你抵不住这诱惑采撷舔食，哪怕只是那么一下，或许就再也见不到枝叶间讨人喜欢的淡黄花朵。”语气中略带惋惜，更像对同为毒类的赞赏，“可惜没人能经受住诱惑。如果涅索斯不是因诱惑而调戏得伊阿尼拉，也不会死在蜜毒之下。”  
“你想说什么？”话语间深深吸气，失去耐心的前兆。  
Sam Wesson轻叹口气，“你们总喜欢问我杀人动机，这就是杀人动机，头脑中叫嚣不停的杀人之欲如同缠人的毒蛇嘶声献吻。而只要欲望被满足了一次，就再也无法经受住诱惑。”加快的语速中是清楚分明的不悦，“我知道你们每次都在录音，却没有人肯好好做笔记。我想回答问题，却已经无人再提起。”

时间规律分析无果的Linus停下动作。

嘀。

Dean不明白自己为什么总是从昏睡中醒来。  
也并没有想认真探究。  
浅灰天空钝化了时间，浪潮卷着边角在脑海中微漾。  
歪坐的姿势不大舒服，他动了动肩膀，从颠簸的车窗外，依稀辨出远处压城的积雨云。  
“要下雨了。”暗涩沙哑的嗓音让Dean意识到干渴。他低下头一阵翻找，掏出一瓶水就往嘴里灌。  
“也许Tim是对的。”  
拧紧瓶盖，Dean安静地盯着Sam的脸看了一会儿，笑意如幽河融入翡绿眼眸，“你是说吃了我心脏？”他声音里带着倦意与慵色，左手抚上Sam的黛褐眉角，“即使你已经拥有我的心了？”  
Sam不置可否地挑眉。被手指抚过的地方如享受慰藉，仿若静默流淌的长河，将属于Dean的一部分都泅迁顺流染给了他，这个认知让Sam放松下来。他拥有了Dean的成分。  
这个人也许都不知道自己在做什么，不知道自己说过什么，毕竟他并不是处于清醒状态。纵使如此，他依然拥有让人无法估量的能力。像是从前每一个让Sam不由得惊叹的时刻，Dean居然真的能仪表堂堂站在法庭上口若悬河，Dean居然会成为他痛彻心扉的恋人，Dean看见了仓库的一切却居然没有揭穿他，Dean找到了他的照片却居然带来牢狱。  
他知道蛹要七天化为蝴蝶，蝌蚪要二十天长出后腿，夏天丢弃的尸体变成白骨要花上一个月。他还知道很多很多，却预料不到Dean下一步要做什么。总是如此。  
这个人让他睁开眼仿若彷徨苍穹，闭上眼却仍见漫天烟火。他为此欣喜若狂，却无法避免随之而来的警戒防备。这一回，连一丁点疏离都无法再承受。  
在重新遇见Dean的那一刻起，Sam胸口左边就被生生撕开，似乎要从那里长出一丛饮血噬肉抽枝而生的小灌木，猩红鲜血从那个裂口如泉涌出，这让他每天忍着剧痛却对逐渐消逝的生命无能为力。然后Dean伸手摁住了那个地方。血淌过他紧压的手指，却很快停止了流动和疼痛，在他手背上凝成一滩乌黑。Sam感激而快乐，却不知道那只手什么时候会离开，带给他坠崖般的溃败与死亡。  
不大连贯的轻哼浅唱绕在车里，Dean看着淡云边消失的白色鸟群出神。  
Sam瞥了一眼左腕的表，下一次注射是明早十点。

“早晨九点整，女人刚开始沉默打扫，重复，麻木，一成不变。第一步是二楼起居室，电台仿佛永远只有一个频道，无论什么类型的音乐她都不曾更换，橡木地板在棉布拖鞋踏过时会发出规律呜咽，如同赤脚行走与尸骨之上，我能听见她的终期正逐步临近。”  
“那天正播着Metallica特辑，我站在撬开的窗前，看着一个疲倦机械的女人在重金属摇滚烟雾里慢吞吞地擦地板，这实在让人喜欢不起来。但我必须等待她站起来，拿起手中脏污的湿布返回廊道。这有些难受，可惜我不想在穿好鞋套的情况下还遗留什么尾巴。”  
“第四首歌开唱两分钟，阴暗湿热的气息随着鼓点滥延在屋子里，她终于向门外走来。那是我第一次用尽力气去实施计划，遮住我鼻子的半面罩放大她挣扎时的碰撞，令人几乎要在激愤下直接将她捂至窒息，而不是任由乙醚弥散。”  
“瘦弱的女人屈身伏地，像只将死的苍雀，我大口呼吸，气息碰在面罩上又与新鲜空气夹杂着吞回身体，生命在手中渐趋衰弱的过程很迷人，但要做的还未完成。男人九点四十分回家取文件，比我预计的早了一点，所幸巴比妥酸盐起效并不在乎早晚。”  
《第38号档案（备存）——Sam Wesson自述》

Bobby发完内部通缉，回到档案室的时候，差点被纵横交错挂起的血腥照片和文件记号弄昏了头。这场景并不算陌生，只是Sam Wesson入狱之后，几乎再没人这么做过。他小心拂开挡路的纸张，顺利在故纸堆中找到专心埋头写画的小探员。上一次站在这里的是Dean，年轻，勇敢，眼睛里总扑闪着光，嘴却永远紧抿，还没开始成为卧底，还在用尽方法找弟弟。  
过于入神的Linus没发现有人到来，他重新审视面前一排照片，最终停在Dean严肃的脸上。Bobby本想问进度，却被这眼神里蕴藏的云雾愕得无法开口。那并不止是一个新人对前辈的崇敬。他从前曾经跟Dean一起审问过Sam Wesson，当时他们两人并不曾对视，但每次Sam眼神落在Dean身上时，就好像火中燃烧的豌豆荚在劈啪作响。而现在，他似乎看见了第二个Sam Wesson。  
Bobby觉得自己也许想多了。  
他大声清清嗓子，忽然回神的Linus转身，一脸讶然。

“发现什么问题了吗？”  
“啊、噢对了，这个，”病态亢奋在他苍白的脸上显出不自然的红晕，“按照Sam Wesson的说法，他第一次杀人时刚满十八岁，先不说费劲的麻醉手法，一个十八岁少年是如何在未引起注意的短暂时间内把两个中年人藏进车里？”  
“我们考虑过帮凶问题，可惜这五年里所有搜查结果都基本空白，”Bobby忽然不想再把Dean和杀人犯联系在一起，不想再待在这间充斥着恐慌和猜忌的屋子里，他甚至想直接把那张照片扯下来，尽管照片上的人依然不知所踪，“但这回也许我们该换个角度。”  
Dean卧底到Sam Wesson身边之前，跟Bobby大吵过一场，后来几乎是被逼着去干这件事。他不同意这种没有侧写根据的行动，但Bobby的经验告诉他这次派遣不会徒劳无功。结果证明Bobby对了。付出的代价却是失去Dean。  
Bobby试图保持冷静，却压根想不出调查角度。他愿意为了把那个孩子从杀人犯身边救回来付出任何代价，只是这种代价不能跟Dean沾边。  
Linus看着低头翻文件的Bobby，眼中有暗火明烁。

帮凶？  
也许你本来就只是帮凶。

事实上他并不全是撒谎。  
Sam坐在床边，抚摸Dean沉睡中轻阖的眼睑和不自觉嘟起的嘴唇。

偷来的车像上次一样扔在路边，但没人会找到这里来。  
这是Lucifer最隐蔽的安身所。当然，是在他们搬出去实施杀人计划之前。  
当年将被培养成杀人机器时，Lucifer确实杀了个小男孩，比Sam小得多。他们俩都没有正式见过面，天知道他叫什么，Lucifer甚至都没有当着Sam的面杀掉他。只是有一天那个男孩莫名其妙消失了，Lucifer很晚才回来，烧掉缀满泥点的外套，念叨着“不肯被驯服的犊子只能闭嘴睡进地底”之类的话。  
到现在依然无人追究关于小男孩的一切。这个世界上每天如此消失掉的孩子有多少个呢，什么时候自己也会成为其中一员，Sam有段时间好奇过。

Dean像是这么沉睡了几百年，浅橘灯光洒在他平静安然的脸上，纤长平整的睫毛逐根镶上暖融轮廓，随着呼吸平稳起伏，仿佛末日到来也不会扰乱他的清静。Sam俯身轻吻他的双唇，垂眼屏息，小心得像是对待易碎品，尽管他曾做过比这粗暴凶狠许多的事，尽管Dean根本就不会察觉。  
十点刚过，注射器还在口袋里，他却什么都没做。  
Dean很快就会醒来，很快知道自己做过什么，也许很快会想离开。  
Sam贴近Dean胸口听心脏规律搏动的声音，像听见记忆里哭泣般的浪涛。他鼻腔里满是Dean熟悉温柔的味道，却又仿佛闻到如血海水的腥气。

Sam就像是冒着毒脓的瘤子，全身上下沾满Lucifer传染的丑陋罪恶的病毒，而骨髓深处却浸透了Dean的爱。这爱让他在陶醉于善恶碰撞和愧疚折磨，让他即使被荆棘枝刺得千疮百孔，也依然紧捧盛开的血蔷薇欢笑。  
有时候Sam会希望自己是个普通人，可以是与Dean每天相处十个小时的同事，可以是警局里早晚打扫卫生的小帮工，可以是Dean出门回家时总要打招呼的邻居。这样他们可以像普通人一样相遇，毫无意外地相爱，在最平凡最温暖的生活里爱至生厌。  
但可惜不是。  
他们的身份如天壤之别，在最戏剧化的相遇之后，却仍如凡夫俗子般奋不顾身地栽进陷阱里。Dean成了他狰狞邪魇中最美好的梦境，污秽泥潭中最纯洁的欲想。如同空降航弹，将他费心伪装多年的面具转瞬间炸得连碎渣都不曾留剩，让他从令人闻风丧胆的杀人狂霎时变成抖抖索索的小孩子。又更像是比出生还早之前在他体内植置的炸药，引爆器却捏在Dean手上，这让他心甘情愿俯身任其宰割。  
他有了恐慌，有了畏缩，甚至开始考虑正义和人性，从前被Lucifer亲手扼死的一切，都颤颤巍巍地回到他身上，让他变得脆弱不堪，在最需要坚强无情的时候。  
像是被什么人早已安排好的恶作剧。那个人把线恣意摆完，撇撇嘴离开，只留下他们按着这荒谬的命运剧本走下去。  
他开始不确定，一味把Dean留在身边除了把两人都削弱以外，还能有什么好处。

床上的人动了动手指，Sam坐起来，神情仍是淡然。  
Dean用力皱眉，而后猛然睁眼，像是要马上从床垫上弹起来。在看到Sam的时候，又放松疲惫地躺回去，像是急遽涌上来的肾上腺素又瞬间退去，表情无奈而茫然，“我是不是已经该习惯从迷药中醒来了？”

Sam忍不住要为自己放回原位的心脏而微笑，他起身想去端早午餐。  
却被Dean一把握住手腕。  
他略带惊讶回头，刚好对上Dean认真坚定的眼神，大有不得到答案不罢休的趋势。还来不及从这不祥预示中逃开，对方已经开口，“你是真的看到Sammy被杀死了吗？”

Dean做了个漫然绵长的梦。  
Sammy终于从燃烧的十字架上走下来，不再哭喊，也没有说话。只是站在原地缄默地看着他。Dean想要向他靠近，想要拥抱他，想要治愈他身上每一道淌着血的伤口。他们之间只有几步的距离，却像隔着无法泅渡的海洋。  
他在梦里喊叫弟弟的名字奔跑，却似乎怎么都无法传到对方耳里。  
终于筋疲力尽之时，Dean跪在地上流泪，心里只剩孤寂荒凉。

然后Sammy抬起左脚。  
他们之间真的只有几步距离。弟弟就这样一步步走过来，停在Dean面前。  
“我还活着，”Sammy稚嫩的声音像晒过阳光的毡子，温暖地覆在Dean僵硬的身上，“因为你，Dean。”

我还活着。  
因为你。  
Dean。  
Sammy反反复复念叨着，像要把句子里所有的情感都完完整整地刻进Dean心里。

醒来的时候Dean不知道刚刚到底是不是自己一厢情愿的幻想。这个想法让他心里像被冰锥狠狠扎进深处，锐利刺骨的寒冷疼痛几乎将他临头埋没。直到他看见Sam的脸。  
不知是不是梦里的感觉依然延续，Sam在身边这个事实让他心里又有暖意漾开，仿佛还置身梦境，第一次看到微笑的弟弟。

原本安下心来的Sam没想过会被这么问。  
他已经不想再费尽心思刻意欺骗。如果Dean坚持，Sam会带他去那片树林，会向他公开这个不能暴露的安全所，甚至也许会跟他回去在牢狱里结束下半生。  
唯一必须瞒住的只有他们是兄弟这个事实。  
而他竟然天真地以为Dean根本不会再反复确认了。

“他死了。”Sam只能固执重复。  
Dean眼中闪烁的琥珀绿光芒一瞬间黯淡了些，仍是不死心地握紧他手腕，“你亲眼看见了吗？也看着尸体被埋起来吗？”

没有，他什么都没看到。  
既没看到小男孩死，也没见过尸体。  
死的并不是Sammy。  
而他就是Sammy。  
这些话在脑海里高声尖叫，将他仅剩的思想搅得一片混乱。

Sam坐回床边，不自觉地用食指按压剧烈跳动的太阳穴，“我没有看到尸体。”

手指被扯开了，下一秒Dean已经吻上那个还在隐隐作痛的地方，“谢谢你，Sam，谢谢。”

脸上的潮湿让Sam意识到Dean在流泪，他在混沌中搂紧Dean的腰。  
默默祈祷自己不受控制的话语，不会带来什么灾难。

==========================================================  
“……叫Lucifer，他自己是这么说的……”  
档案室里的录音声随着脚步接近逐渐清晰，Bobby边揉着被各处情报轰炸完的耳朵，边往里面走。  
今天依然是绵绵细雨，阴沉压抑的天空像是再也不会放晴。Bobby出门忘了带伞，黏在身上的衬衫让他生出细微不耐。  
“……醉汉，钉上去的时候只会乱叫唤，连挣扎都毫无章法，倒是省了一针。”  
桌子上的纸杯里咖啡剩下三分之一，档案按编号顺序堆在旁边，Bobby好不容易拨开面前胡乱挂起的照片，却没见到那个低头用功的背影。

“早安，Bobby。”  
他转身，见老看守员正眯着眼往里张望。  
“Tom，早安，噢，”Bobby叫住正要走开的看守员，“你看到Linus了吗？”  
Tom抬起头想了想，“今天没有。他昨天好像又在这里待到很晚，我巡夜的时候那个音箱就没停过。”  
“去厕所了？”Bobby自言自语着，发现这段录音正在循环播放。摊开的档案夹正翻到关于Lucifer的述案记录。这是唯一一个几乎全是靠Sam Wesson口述得到信息的被害人，根本查不到相关的身份证明，而在Lucifer之后的八个月，Sam都没有再作案，没人能问出原因。  
“大意，莽断，想当然，你们的轻言就像咽喉的骨鲠，”人声带着明显的烦躁，“收回这堆‘为什么’，在尽显你们连鲔鱼都不及的智商前。”  
Bobby记得，从那次审讯后，Sam Wesson就只肯对Dean开口了。  
他不懂Linus为何如此执着于对Sam Wesson的调查，而不是像之前说好的，翻查Tim Amber案的三个受害者。  
收养Dean的孤儿院在十年前就遭遇火灾，Bobby辗转了几番折腾才找到两名幸存的工作人员，其中一个老妇人满脸怀疑地打量着他，嘟囔着这都第三个了。  
Gorden Ferris是Dean的最后收养人，Lilith Core则是第一个。Ruby Harris父母双亡，孑然一身，Bobby还查不到她跟Dean的关系，但目前掌握的情况足以表明Tim Amber的杀人动机。又或者是操控者Sam Wesson的杀人动机。  
并不仅仅是为了满足杀戮欲望。

Dean知道这是个地下室。  
昏暗的橘黄灯光总是催人入眠，酒红天鹅绒床幔厚重地垂在镂空雕柱旁，暧昧与暖意交缠，只有静谧安逸充斥着，像是能把整个世界都隔绝在外面。  
他不知道设计这种地下室的人是谁。当然，嫌疑最大的就是还睡在旁边的Sam，只有娘娘腔到了一种新境界的人才会搞出这些玩意。  
Dean腹诽着，微微侧头看枕边人。  
即使是还在事务所时，Dean都没怎么见过Sam熟睡的样子。不知是不是所有怪胎律师或是杀人犯都有些神经质地敏感，但凡他这边有什么动静，Sam就倏忽睁眼，像是从来没有陷入过睡眠。而大多数Dean迷迷糊糊非自然醒来的时候，都会发现对方正用错误的人工呼吸方式企图闷死自己，然后上班前他就必须翻着白眼换上足以遮挡吻痕的衣服。  
如果这世上有什么猎奇难度排行榜，偷窥Sam Wesson睡眠绝对排得上前三。  
但是现在，Sam睡得很沉。左半脸几乎埋进枕头里，过长的留海垂下来几乎遮住右眼，看起来类似某种温顺的犬类。灯光给他染上蜜橙的颜色，涂了半边的阴影将他笼罩在暗里，随着呼吸起伏时明时晦。右边颈窝上有个刚结血痂的半圆形牙印，当然是Dean的杰作，但罪魁祸首绝对是那个精力过剩完全不懂节制的人，这种程度的泄愤完全没错。  
毫无防备的Sam像个乖巧孩子，Dean觉得这么想的自己一定是麻醉药摄入过多了。他忍不住想转身更仔细地欣赏这种难得一见的景色。只能想想而已。Dean对压过自己胸前还搭靠着肩膀的手臂生闷气，乖巧孩子才不会干这种欺负人的事。  
总是这种宣告主权的姿势，像是要把他用这种形影不离的方式禁锢在身边。有时候Dean想走到上面去透透气，想出去走走，Sam不会说什么，但眼神里写满了不安和拒绝。大概是怕自己趁机逃跑，Dean暗自笑笑，如果身份对调，大概他也会防范对方逃跑或是告发。天，为什么他会为一个罪犯设身处地考虑。有时候他觉得自己脑子里留下后遗症，被火焰燃烧过后只剩爱和荒芜，现在的一切行为都像发了疯。但最终他还是没再跑上去。  
为什么不逃跑呢。  
为什么不告发呢。  
从前是因为他以为不符合侧写的Sam一定有合理解释，现在呢。

现在是因为他要找Sammy。  
Sammy还活着。  
Dean就是相信这一点。

他胡思乱想时，Sam慢慢睁开眼睛。似乎还没清醒过来，直直盯着前方的眼中尽布阴鹜。Dean心里发紧，他不喜欢Sam这种染满杀气的神态。  
“早安。”沙哑的尾音上翘。  
像是忽然被声音惊醒，Sam眨眨眼，看清楚是Dean后，咧开嘴笑起来。  
“早安，”Sam起身压住对方，在唇齿间隙出声，“Dean。”  
早安吻总是有些过于热烈。  
但Dean觉得一切都太对了。他食指卷在Sam颈后弯曲的发尾里，将两人距离拉得更近。在偷偷打量Sam熟睡模样时，他能闻到昨晚洗发水的淡淡清香，闻到汗液和鼻息的摄人，闻到紧贴时从脖颈和耳朵传来的安然。  
而现在。Dean懒洋洋地接吻，在下身缓慢摩擦中满足叹息。他像是能透过皮肤闻到骨骼深处的气息，闻到终究得意归属的爱恋，闻到近似于肉身沉沦的美妙。  
Dean忽然想起Sam在灯光下安静柔和浸满蜜橙色的睡相，他睁开眼，翻身用力把Sam压在身下，得意看着对方略带惊异的眼神，笑得像只舔爪子的棕毛猫。尤其是当他伸出舌尖，俯身细舔身下人下巴和胡渣的时候。他想尝尝Sam的味道，一寸一寸好好舔舐。  
在Sam颤抖的长吟里，Dean尝到了蜜糖的甜腻，肉桂的弥漫和麝香的浓烈。他满意地舔舔嘴唇，扭动着腰企图更往下，却忽然顿住了。  
腰部传来的阵阵酸痛让他差点整个人软趴在Sam身上。这是昨晚激烈欢爱的后果。他不甘心地瞪着仿佛才刚顿悟发生了什么的人，又被对方扶稳腰躺下。确切点说，是用温柔的方式被仰面压下。Dean有些两难，慌张眼神里贴着警告标志，下身却已经开始不争气地挺立。  
Sam手撑在Dean脑袋两边，略带遗憾撇撇嘴，无辜得好像当下的情形根本与他无关。Dean气得皱眉，一下子撑起上身发狠咬上对方下唇。Sam被疼痛惊得倒吸一口凉气，又贪心地裹住还在用力的上唇吸吮，心里奇怪明明长得像只毛绒猫怎么那么喜欢学犬类用牙咬。Dean在腰无力软下时才无奈松开嘴，湿润红肿的唇上沾了不均匀的艳色，眼里仍是愤愤不平。Sam不舍地追吻那抹诱人鲜红，一边关切地揉着Dean的腰，一边又捏着他下巴让两人吻得更缠绵深入。  
纠缠在一起的唇舌挑起欲火，Sam脑海中充斥着疯狂渴求的念头，保持着接吻的姿势，他扶着Dean的腰让他侧躺，自己则同样撑起手肘贴靠在他背后，抬头的欲望在浑圆翘起的臀后磨蹭，不时滑进股缝中，右手包裹住对方的性器套弄。  
他知道Dean敏感的每一处，知道该怎么抚弄他的囊袋，知道怎么碾蹭那些缝隙，知道哪个角度能让他像只懒猫一样轻吟闷哼，知道哪种力度会逼他哭叫乞求，知道什么时候会得到允许进入的嘉奖。  
Dean的感觉完全被掌控，他在层叠递进的甘甜热焰中无法控制住呻吟与渴求。  
扭头接吻的姿势让呼吸的过程有些难受，却没办法拒绝寻觅纠缠。即使在这一刻窒息死去，他也心甘情愿。在此之前每一次抵死缠绵中，他都这么想过，想让一切都停留在极乐的一刻，想引颈交缠享受生命火光湮灭的至痛。  
深红床单被扯出边角，皱的不成样子。Dean右手向后摁住Sam的后脑疯狂亲吻，左手伸出去抓握住一小片床单。他忽然有些庆幸Sam还没怪胎到连这种东西都弄成容易留下污渍的绒布，并顺利在联想中分了心。  
手指突然侵入的疼痛让Dean惊叫出来，他不满地瞪视手指的主人，咒骂还没出口又被对方狠狠吞了下去。  
“不许想别的。”霸道，专制，Dean觉得完全无法跟这种原始时代野蛮人好好打交道，所以他只是更热烈地缠住对方的唇舌，右手伸下去抚慰自己。  
Sam终于分离彼此唇瓣，去拿润滑液的时候，硬起的性器从Dean的股缝划过腰肢与北极，在汗液中留下一道湿滑的痕迹。Dean还沉浸在欲望中，又被这种触碰刺激着发出暗含期待的轻哼，然后Sam湿腻的手指直接深入穴口，给呻吟添上婉转高调的尾音。  
润滑的过程并不太久，Sam按耐不住地抽出手指，将硬得发疼的性器顶在不断收缩的入口，喘息着缓慢而坚定地推了进去。Dean被疼痛激得浑身冒汗，连自慰都忘了继续，只是仰起头发出断续抗议和长叹。  
Sam左手绕过Dean脖颈，压在前胸，将两人牢牢紧贴在一起，右手则扣紧Dean的十指，拖拽着伸下去摩擦他颤抖的性器。  
当两人终于开始契合律动时，Dean发出受伤小兽一样的叫喊。他抬起一边小腿，往后勾住对方挤进来腿脚夹紧摩挲，身体在每次抽插中配合着往后靠拢。  
这种顺从几乎将Sam的意志逼到崩溃边缘，他狠狠抽出又插进去，一次比一次更用力迅猛，恨不得把囊袋都挤进Dean身体里。  
不够，根本不够。他胡乱大声喘息着，搂过Dean的前胸和腰肢，就着贴合的姿势坐起来，更深入地占有。床单随着动作翻搅，一半掀起来裹在Dean不停挣动的白皙大腿上，像是从中流出的汩汩暗血。  
突然变换的体位让性器每次都戳刺在敏感点上，Dean被这过于激烈的快感刺激得发出哭腔，呼吸乱得找不到规律。Sam的前臂绕过腰腹把他固定在身上，Dean只能摇晃着头，任由自己溺死在感官中。  
Sam像野兽一样粗暴挺动，发出短暂低吼。左手顺着前胸往上抚摸，停在Dean颈前，然后慢慢收拢。他耳边有话语魅惑，就这样，继续收拢，掐紧，享受他困兽般的无力挣扎，享受亲手熄灭烛火的灭顶快感，享受他永世的依存与归属。最后，你会得到他的全部，在极乐中占有爱欲至痛。  
Dean张大嘴呼吸，被压住的喉咙随微弱气息出入发出破败凌碎的气音，左手指甲紧紧掐进Sam抵在胸前的上臂肌肉里，掐进盘虬的伤疤里，留下深刻发白的印痕，后穴发狠绞紧不断出入的性器。  
快到了，就要到了，Sam猛然松开钳制呼吸的左手，狠狠吻在Dean背上。  
他们同时抵达了高潮。在满是精液与褶皱的床单上侧身躺倒，四肢交缠着蜷缩在一起。像回到母体子宫，温暖，安宁，双眼紧闭，束手无策地等待着出生或死去。  
Sam吻着Dean濡湿的短发，抚摸颈上的指痕。越接近死亡，记忆才会越趋于初始。Sam猜度着，如果Dean真的死去，自己是不是也无法独活。  
Dean似乎是晕过去了一小阵，意识重新清晰起来时，他捉住停在脖子上的手指卷进自己手心，眼角仍是一片潮湿，嗓音干涩。  
“我爱你。”

手机里得到的永远都是忙音，单调重复的长音化成铁砣沉在Bobby心里。  
“Tom，你确定昨晚Linus在这里吗？”  
“呃……”Tom想了想，摇摇头，“我只是听见录音在响，昨天中午开始就没断过。”  
Bobby攥紧眉头的脸上笼罩着惊疑不定的乌云。

Sam在外出采购之前会给地下室加两道锁，大门再从外面加两道锁。  
Dean觉得他紧张兮兮的防备有点好笑，也不太明白这种无意义的禁锢是为了什么。难道自己的行为还能看出一丁点想跑的迹象吗？即使是真的已经表明自己不会离开，Sam那副谨慎严肃如同中世纪面具的表情还是没有半分缓和。  
他不知道Sam在害怕什么，或者只是单纯的不信任。这个认知窝在Dean心里，像团翻搅不清的粗麻线球。事实上他确实不可能向Sam做什么保证和承诺，他不会一辈子都这么待在地下室里，即使这里比这辈子住过的所有地下室都好上千百倍。但总有一天，他要走出去，去找Sammy，或是去看看Bobby。  
Bobby。  
Dean垂下头，在鬼魅般的暗橘灯光中闭上双眼。他又一次背叛了Bobby。  
也许他是被限制了行动能力，没办法告发和抓捕逃犯。但事实上，Dean苍绿的瞳孔中卷席着愧疚的光晕，他根本没想过所谓的正义之举。像是卷入了无法逃开的漩涡，而没能从中抽身的原因只是自己不愿。Sam Wesson是他无力躲避的危机，是他永远试图去冒的风险。

地下室门锁扭动的声音在诡静的空间里清晰细碎。  
这跟平常不大一样，Sam开锁的动静闹腾又急切，像是忽然划伤空气的碎玻璃，总会猛地吓Dean一跳。然后他会迈着大步跑下楼梯，直到重新看到乖乖待着的人才会安静下来。  
今天开锁的时间太长了。  
Dean奇怪地向门走去，担心对方是不是出了什么事。  
哐当一声，铁门向里撞击在墙上又慢悠悠地反弹。

“Linus？”  
Dean不可置信地睁大双眼。  
站在楼梯上的人喘着气收回举起的枪，扯出个放心的微笑。裤子右侧口袋里，手机在规律地震动不休。

“这是个什么鬼地方？荒地？”追踪地图上的闪光点不依不挠地指着一个稀无人烟的地方，Benny几乎要怀疑是不是出了故障，“他怎么会跑到这里……”

“你能走路吗？”Linus一个箭步冲下来扶住Dean，眼神焦急关切地在他脸上来回扫视，“从大门出去，直接开我的车回去。”  
Dean有些不习惯地轻轻拂开对方的手，“你怎么来了？Bobby呢？”  
“只有我，”他眼神闪烁了一下，脸上分不清是雨水还是汗液，“但他们很快会跟上来的。快离开这里，Dean。”  
“那你要留在这里干什么？”  
“如果不能把Sam Wesson抓捕归案，我有处决逃犯的权力。”  
处决这两个字像烫油猛然炸在Dean心上，他惊恐地睁大眼睛，“不，不行！他不是逃犯，他做的一切都是被迫的！”  
Linus推着Dean往外走的动作停顿下来，他眨两下眼睛，微笑起来，“我知道，没人能顶住Lucifer的鞭子，”他年轻天真的脸庞在摇晃的光影下显得可怖，“Sam爱惜自己的生命远胜于别人的，他对Lucifer妥协了，像只听天由命只能终日生活在暗处的软体动物，这就是必须接受处决的全部理由。”  
Dean眼中的惊恐慢慢被浮现的阴沉代替，“告诉我，你是怎么找到这里的？”

“调足人手，”毋庸置疑的口气，Bobby套上西装，“现在就去。”  
“但我们根本还没有搞清楚情况。”  
Bobby暴躁地瞪着质疑的探员，“抓捕逃犯，紧急行动！别让我说第二次！”

Linus Simon记得很多东西。  
Lucifer的手掌死死捂住他的口鼻，另一只手企图掰断他不断挣扎的腿脚。泥土令人作呕的腥气，雨后穿梭爬动的蚯蚓，左手无名指和右手中指断裂出血的指甲，仿佛是生来第一次如此渴望的空气。他站在澄澈湛蓝的天空下喜极而泣。犹如重生，他终于可以只为正义而活，所有过往的罪孽血腥，再不会沾染玷污他半分。每天在身上草草喷洒的香水，不是因为应付什么见鬼的未婚妻，而是为了遮掩如怨魂般挥之不去的潮湿土腥。  
但Sam确实能看穿人心。他身上没有信仰。一切信仰都不再需要，一切质疑正义的东西，他都不需要。一个人只有从丑恶的魔掌中奋力逃出，才能明白绝对正义的重要。

Dean被过多的信息轰炸得无法清楚思考，只能像只金鱼一样张合嘴唇。  
“很抱歉我没有把这个鬼地方清理掉，”Linus眼里带着愧疚，手按在Dean肩上，“Lucifer死了，我以为这些都不再必要，也不想被人知道自己曾经跟恶人有过什么瓜葛。”  
“你……知道Sam和Lucifer的关系？”  
“你失踪后我才猜到的，”他显得有些恼怒，“该早点想到的，Lucifer怎么会甘心被一个陌生人杀死。如果我能早点想到，你也不会……”  
Dean总觉得有什么地方对不上，“那你知道Sammy吗？”  
“照片上的男孩吗？我没有印象……对不起。”Linus再次扶住摇摇欲坠的Dean，不解而专注地盯着对方僵硬苍白的脸，“你应该快点离开，至少我要确保你绝对安全。”

他好像还说了些什么，但Dean没怎么听清楚。  
Lucifer当年杀害了Sammy，Sam看见了。  
被杀害的是照片上的男孩。  
Linus才是被杀害的那个。  
Sammy的照片是从衣柜夹层找到的，而其他人的是在仓库。  
Sam只有成为律师时的照片。  
Lucifer收养了两个男孩，一个死了，另一个是Sam Wesson。  
Sam和Sammy同岁。  
……  
……  
……  
Dean脑子里有无数声音在碰撞，他在强烈的眩晕中几欲呕吐。  
不对，都不对，一定有什么地方弄错了。

“放开他。”沉静的声音下涌动着暴怒，将空气都染上炼狱之火。  
双手扶住Dean的Linus闻声抬头，之间黑洞洞对准自己的枪口，Sam Wesson的表情如同愤怒狂躁的孤狼。  
“把你的手拿开。”保险栓打开的声音清脆响起。  
“那是Dean的配枪，”没有听话的打算，Linus脸上爬满嫌恶和嘲讽，“戴罪之人妄然碰正义利剑，只会被反噬。回去认罪服刑，这才是你该得到的。”  
“噢？”Sam一步步走下楼梯，手中的枪稳稳瞄准，“我以为你是来击毙逃犯，好得到年度新人奖杯？”  
Linus笑起来，“未被正义的人本就该死，我真不懂这个州为什么竟然对你这种应该千刀万剐的人手下留情，但现在，”他侧头看着还沉浸在混乱中的Dean，“你应该放走Dean，我们既往不咎。”  
Sam眼中的绿莹火焰霎时燃起，“行义过分，自逞智慧，都是自取败亡，你做的事跟Tim本质上没什么两样。放开Dean！”

Dean被这声警告唤回神志，他惘然地看着Sam，眼中像承载着一碰即碎的绿瓷，“Sammy？”  
Sam微怔，不知道Dean是不是明白了些什么。

趁着这个当口，Linus一个闪身反手想要夺过枪，Sam用力撇过枪口。两人不肯相让地争夺起来，枪口在争抢中轮流推往对方的方向。

忽然一声枪响，万物归于寂静，两人动作同时顿住，仿佛时间都在此暂停。

Dean浑身哆嗦一下，睁大眼睛爬起来，向两人走去。

Linus捂住胸口，软软歪倒在地，门外眩目的光线夹着浮动尘嚣照在他微微扭曲抽动的脸上，鲜血从指缝中渗出，浸染成战士胸前荣耀的徽章。

“我没想……”Sam盯着手里的枪，踉跄两步，“……对不起。”  
“离开。”Dean背对着他，蹲下去查看Linus，“走。”  
“Dean，我不能——”  
“走！”吼声在空旷的地下室回荡。  
Sam阴沉的脸上渗出细密恐慌，墨绿尽染的眼神如同桀骜困兽。  
Dean仍没回头，“我们再也没有关系了。什么关系都没有了。”

总部所有探员为Linus Simon举行了葬礼，为他的英勇殉职默哀。  
Dean陷入了彻底的沉默，做完笔录后，就不再主动开口说一句话。Bobby想让他休假一段时间，他只是摇头拒绝，连勉强的笑都扯不出来。  
他登记取走了一份Sam Wesson留存的DNA样本，又按时归还了，无人生疑。  
当Bobby再次提出主动休假时，他提交了辞呈，临走前紧紧拥抱了Bobby，像是用上了毕生的力气。  
Bobby看着他沉郁消瘦的背影，最终还是没把挽留的话说出口。  
当时他亲自推荐这个孩子参加FBI特训，也许不是正确的做法。他以为具备完善的自我保护能力，Dean就不必再经历那些从前的蹂躏。但他没考虑到，真正的折磨，从来都不是来自于身体。

Dean依然会做梦，早上经过的汉堡店，昨天还没修好的零件，上周遇见的和善友好的老车手。有时候他梦见穿行在比头顶还高的芦苇地，大风吹过的时候，一整片绸色如连绵汪洋迎面扑涌而来。他躲在这片海里微笑，仰头能看见灿阳悬挂天际。  
醒来的时候，枕头湿了一大片。他一个人坐在租屋里揉眼睛，对着四面雪白的墙壁发愣。  
然后洗漱，到修车厂上班。

他没再梦见Sam。  
也没梦见Sammy。

修车厂的工资不多，但足够房租和吃饱。  
他并不需要更多的东西。

他没有压抑自己去想Sam。  
在过往的生命里，他会扔弃许多让人不快的东西。反复碾擦伤口的纱布，不断割伤脚趾的劣质旧鞋，总是遮挡视线的长留海。  
但是Sam，他曾是Dean的全部。后来成了他命里的残缺，这残缺在经年累月中结成了锋利尖锐的血痂。最后他终于销声匿迹，一丝气味都不曾留下。却化而为盐，溶在滑落的每滴汗水里，成为一再撕裂痂口的刺激。  
这份不快，他根本没办法扔弃。若是莽然丢掉，那么自己的一部分也会随之被遗弃。

圣诞节的时候，Dean嫌隔壁的孩子们过于吵闹，楼下结着果实的冬青枝条长得过于拙劣，就收拾了行李跑到山上露营。  
事实上他根本没法睡着。  
所以当天边透出蓟紫时，他看见从苍茫地平线最远处缓缓升起的冬阳。当灿金将身上每一寸都染成琥珀，Dean终于忍不住在耀眼的阳光中失声痛哭。  
他忽然想起Linus说过的话。离开了孤儿院的Sammy，只能在黑暗中像只蠕动爬行的软体动物，浑身伤疤茕茕独行。即使是他们相爱的日子里，却连一场日出都不曾见过。  
Dean想起那次开往地下室的公路旅行，在他昏睡过去的时间里，有没有过日出。Sam是不是曾经把逃亡停下一时半刻，握住他毫无反应的手指，笑着看太阳升起。

这些想法让他难受。  
他想念Sam。  
无论是哪一个Sam。  
那些想念如同早就扎根于骨髓中的瘾，戒断之际变得一发不可收拾。他想念在墙角从卷起的衣边偷偷塞一半糖给他的Sammy，想念在经过时面无表情给他带一杯咖啡的Sam，想念他总不肯轻易结束的吻，想念他散发温暖的怀抱，想念他第一次完全放松警戒的睡相。  
Dean觉得自己并不适合在攀爬了冬青的房子里悠然地烤暖炉。他应该躲进荆棘丛林里，等待绵延至苍穹的火光为他举行隆重葬礼，而Sam也会在那里。

他忽然觉得孤独。  
失去了Sam，他终于只剩下一半了。

背着睡袋回到租屋时，头发上凝结的小冰柱随着拂动发出细小的嘎吱声。

手机忽然响起。  
陌生号码。  
Dean按下接听，用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，脱下另一边袖子。

那边只有来回撞击的空气，但Dean心里紧紧揪起。

“Dean。”

那个声音来自放逐之地，来自法亡之秋，穿越过思念中的缠绵缱绻，融化了记忆中每处饮鸩止渴的深寒，终于又回到了等待已久的心底。

Dean抑制不住颤抖发紫的双唇。

“你在哪里？”

END

谢谢看到这里的看官。  
这是我第一篇字数过万的SD文，想起来还是一把辛酸泪。最初只是想写一个“有情人终成兄弟”的狗血故事，没想到能把他们的故事延续成这样。  
我希望无论他们在什么平行空间，经历了什么故事，风暴来临还是平静终老，总是放不开对方的手。


End file.
